Merodeadores en 30 viñetas
by mullu
Summary: Pues eso, viñetas sobre nuestros chicos. Originalmente 30, y expandiendose. SBxRL y JPxLE... porque de otro modo no serían los Merodeadores. Spoilers del 7º libro solo en el cap. 21.
1. Chicas

**Advertencia:** Este es un conjunto de drabbles para la comunidad 30vicios, en livejournal. Mi reto son los Merodeadores como conjunto, y todas las viñetas tratan sobre ellos. Pero me es imposible hablar de MWPP sin hablar de Sirius/Remus (o James/Lily). No los veo por separado. Así que (aunque el rating se mantenga en PG... _tal vez_, PG-13) esperen slash.

**  
Chicas**  
Vicio 28: Disfraz

- ¡Por Merlín, Potter! Si no dejas de mirarla la vas a gastar.

Peter aprieta los labios (por no reírse de James), James se pone como un tomate y Remus vuelve a sorprenderse de esa capacidad que tiene para jugar al héroe del Quidditch frente a los extraños y ser tan descarnadamente honesto con sus emociones frente a sus amigos.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo.

- ¿Y por qué, exactamente?- pregunta Sirius sin necesidad. Lo sabe. Todos lo saben.

- Porque nunca te ha gustado nadie realmente. Puedes enredarte con una hoy y con otra mañana. Y con las dos pasado mañana. Te da igual. No es como con Lily. Lily es especial.

- Sí, sí, sí... Lily es especial... Tú no entiendes eso... Ya me sé el discurso. Evans es una chica, James. Todas son más o menos lo mismo. Y si de algo te sirve mi vasta experiencia: a ninguna le gusta que la persigan. Sigue así y olvídate de que te mire.

- Sí, sí... yo también me sé el discurso...- responde James, mientras sigue la figura de Lily a través del jardín.

Una parte de Remus sabe que está mal alegrarse por la manera en que Sirius trata a las chicas. Es injusto, y puede llegar a ser cruel (dependiendo de los sentimientos de la chica en cuestión). Pero no puede evitarlo. Cuando las chicas no le importan (como obviamente le importan a James) una luz se enciende en su pecho, porque tal vez (sólo tal vez) a Sirius llegue a importarle algún día algo diferente a las chicas.

_Eres patético, Remus Lupin._

Se concentra en explicarle el ejercicio a Peter, por no mirar a Sirius y no preguntarle si su falta de interés en las mujeres como seres completos no podría deberse a un oculto interés por seres completos de un género distinto.

Puede imaginarse la reacción.


	2. Bajo las estrellas

**Bajo las estrellas**  
Vicio 24: Control

El cielo está cuajado de estrellas y Sirio brilla más que nunca. Los Beatles transforman la Torre de Astronomía en un lugar propio.

Suelen hacer esto en noches claras (subir a mirar las estrellas), por lo general bajo la influencia de alguna sustancia no demasiado ilegal. Se llevan el mapa, la capa, las botellas, el gramófono de Remus... y toman la noche por asalto_. (I'd like to be under the sea)_ La música se cuela en todos los rincones (_in an octopus's garden in the shade)_. Se extiende a través de la madrugada.

- Me quiere, Canuto. Algún día lo va a entender. Vas a ver como lo va a entender.

- Claro que sí, Cornamenta, claro que sí,- contesta Sirius, dando otro sorbo a la botella.

Peter duerme en un rincón, tapado con una manta. Siempre sube una, porque es el primero en caer. James es el segundo, pero por mucha distancia. Remus piensa que su resistencia al alcohol es una cuestión de pura voluntad. Y es que para emborrachar a James bastan dos tragos largos de whisky, pero es capaz de maniobrar en ese estado toda la noche. Afortunadamente, suele ser un borracho divertido.

Sirius no se permite caer ante nadie más que Remus. Y a veces ni eso. Se levanta para ayudarlo a cargar a James y Peter de vuelta a la habitación, y sólo desconecta su cerebro cuando están todos acostados y seguros. Pero Remus conoce su secreto. Lo ve beber tragos cortos que parecen tragos largos, y espaciar las tomas una vez que la ebriedad ajena desvía la atención... Sonríe cuando Sirius hace alarde de aguantar más que James y no revelaría el secreto ni bajo tortura. Le fascina conocer el secreto. Le gusta el secreto en sí. Porque a diferencia de todo lo demás, que Sirius hace bien a la primera y sin esfuerzo, éste no es un don natural. Porque efectivamente, y contra todo pronóstico, Sirius conoce sus propios límites.

También para Remus, ésta es la característica que marca la diferencia. Para todo lo demás necesita esforzarse (y para algunas cosas, esforzarse el doble), pero beber es un don natural. No tiene idea de lo que es una resaca. Ni que la cama te dé vueltas. Ni marearse, ni sentir náuseas, ni caminar en zig-zag. Ni decir o hacer cosas que no recuerda al día siguiente. No. Para Remus la ebriedad se reduce a encontrarle sentido a las bromas de James y Sirius y relajarse 'un poquito' más de lo normal.

Mira divertido a sus amigos borrachos, y aunque a veces envidia su falta de vergüenza, en el fondo agradece el don. No es que Remus no sepa lo que es perder el control. Es que lo sabe, y lo aterroriza.


	3. Black I

**Black (I)**  
Vicio 21: Violencia

Hay dos muchachos más en el compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts. El de lentes y cabello rebelde lo mira furioso. El rubio regordete los mira asustado.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Sangre sucia," responde Sirius, sin entender qué puede haber dicho para que Potter se ponga así. Ni que estuviera hablando de él. "Es el nombre de los brujos de familia Muggle," aclara.

"No, no lo es," dice Potter apretando los puños. "Retíralo."

"No." No ha dicho nada malo. No ha dicho nada malo y _no tiene por qué disculparse_. Y nadie (_nadie_) le habla así.

"_Black_," dice James, y el desprecio le resbala por la lengua," a lo mejor crees que eres mejor que el resto, pero entérate, no lo eres. Sólo eres un estirado más de tu estúpida familia, y vas a retirar lo que dijiste."

Con once años y varitas recién estrenadas, el primer instinto es físico, corporal. El puño se dispara casi sin esperar a que el cerebro dé la orden. Potter responde. Se siente bien tanta adrenalina en el cuerpo, y Sirius no percibe ningún dolor hasta que, con un último estallido de energía, Potter lo envía volando al pasillo.

Cae sobre un cuerpo blando, que emite un sonido parecido a 'umpf'.

La persona en cuestión intenta quitárselo de encima, pero Sirius no se mueve. La adrenalina ha dejado de realizar su maravillosa labor, le duele la cara y todo rastro de energía parece haber sido drenado de su cuerpo. Con esfuerzo, gira la cabeza para encontrar unos grandes y confusos ojos dorados. Hay algo curioso en ellos, y por un segundo se le olvida cuánto le duele el cuerpo. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en los labios sangrantes, sin buscarla.

"Hola," dice amablemente.

Los ojos dorados parpadean.

"H-Hola," responde Remus Lupin.


	4. Animagi

**Animagi  
**Vicio #2 – Sumisión

- ¿Animagos?- pregunta Peter, inseguro.

- Sí. El Lobo no es agresivo con otros animales. Sólo con los humanos. Podríamos acompañar a Remus en luna llena... Seguro que eso ayudaría.

- P-pero... ¿no se necesita un permiso especial y se supone que es muy difícil y todo eso?

Hay al menos 15 libros sobre la cama de James, y Peter apuesta su cabeza a que no entiende ni el título de la mayoría.

- Sí... pero creo que podríamos lograrlo. Es cuestión de esforzarse, ¿a qué sí, Sirius?

Sirius sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Es la mejor idea que has tenido en tu vida.

James y Sirius pueden lograrlo, de eso no hay duda. Con la misma facilidad con la que logran todo en la vida. Peter suspira. Podría poner más trabas, hacer más preguntas. _¿No es ilegal para menores de edad? ¿No van a expulsarnos si nos atrapan? ¿No es demasiado arriesgado sin supervisión?_

Pero a James le brillan los ojos, y Sirius sonríe de oreja a oreja, y está claro que no tiene sentido resistirse.

Coge un libro y empieza a leer.

No es que vaya a conseguirlo, de todos modos.


	5. Black II

**Black (II)  
**Vicio #3 – Vergüenza****

- No van a creerlo cuando la vean.

Es el fin del verano. Incluso los padres de Remus han aceptado que pase una semana con los Potter (hartos de la insistencia de los chicos), y los Merodeadores pasan los días en el lago, planeando cuidadosamente el Calendario de Bromas de Cuarto Año. Excepto hoy, que van a una tienda de bromas en un pueblo cercano. Para abastecerse.

- ¿Mejor que Zonko?

- Nada es mejor que Zonko,- dice James con solemnidad, y extiende la varita.

Sirius lo mira extrañado. De pronto, un inmenso autobús púrpura se le lanza encima y se tira hacia atrás, despavorido.

- ¿Qué pasa, Black? ¿Nunca habías visto el Autobús Noctámbulo?

Sirius parpadea. Se para con esa gracia desenfadada que es imposible aprender y camina hacia la puerta.

- Por supuesto que lo he visto. Cientos de veces.

Un tipo uniformado les pregunta adónde van. Cobra dos sickles por cada uno, sin derecho a chocolate.

- ¿Qué más hay en esa tienda, James?- pregunta Peter con ojos brillantes, mientras todos toman asiento en una sola cama. Todos menos Sirius, que se queda parado en medio del pasillo, observándolo todo con detenimiento.

- Sirius, va a arrancar,- dice Remus con cierta preocupación.

Sirius lo mira extrañado, y parece que va a preguntar algo cuando el autobús arranca y se va de cabeza al fondo. Peter mira a James. James no se ríe. Peter tampoco.

Remus y James se paran como pueden. Lo ayudan a llegar hasta la cama y sentarse. Luego está ese momento incómodo, en el que intentan no mirarlo.

- Hay de todo,- dice James de pronto, dirigiéndose a Peter y distrayendo la atención.- Bombas de estiércol tamaño elefante, pociones reductoras de cabeza...

Pero Peter no está escuchando. Mira a Sirius con la boca abierta.

- ¿Nunca te habías subido al Autobús Noctámbulo?- No es una burla. No es un reclamo. Es la más pura y honesta incredulidad. Tal vez es eso lo que derriba finalmente las defensas de Sirius, que baja la cabeza y se ruboriza un poco.

- Mi... familia... no toma transportes públicos,- dice bajito.

Hay un momento de silencio, y la conversación vuelve a girar en torno a bombas de estiércol, pociones reductoras y otros temas en los que Sirius tiene amplia experiencia.

Habrá tiempo para burlarse de él por esto.

Pero no será hoy. 


	6. Wilde

**Wilde  
**#15 – Leer

- ¿Marcia _Pinewater_?

- La misma.

- Increíble.

James y Peter discuten la nueva conquista de Sirius. O, en realidad, la antigua conquista que (contra todo pronóstico) ha vuelto a enredarse con él después de atraparlo in fraganti con su (ex)mejor amiga. James no puede entenderlo. Remus, en cambio, lo entiende perfectamente. Tan perfectamente, que no se atreve a levantar la vista del libro, no vaya a ser que se le note. No vaya a ser que sus labios cobren vida propia y suelten en voz alta lo que piensa secretamente, mientras pretende leer a Wilde.

_¿Qué tiene de increíble? Yo haría lo mismo._

Tienen quince años. Las hormonas han entrado al juego, y de pronto Sirius Black es una presencia apabulladora e inevitable en la habitación. Ha empezado a dejarse el cabello largo. Se mira al espejo medio desnudo, practicando poses que luego despliega en los pasillos con gracia natural, para deleite y desasosiego de la población femenina (y parte de la masculina, aunque parezca no notarlo). Habla con la voz nueva que desarrolló una tarde saliendo de Herbología... apenas gruesa, apenas ronca, incitante y peligrosa. Es capaz de encontrarle una connotación sexual a la tarea de Pociones y cuando hace alguna broma al respecto se ríe con un ladrido que inunda el Gran Comedor, y que a Remus le recuerda tanto al pelaje suave y espeso que puede acariciar a su gusto, que casi le pertenece en las noches de luna llena, que a veces necesita salir de allí y respirar. A veces necesita pararse y gritar, porque _maldita sea, le gusta Sirius Black_.

Intenta leer para no pensar.

"Todos los impulsos que nos esforzamos por estrangular se multiplican en la mente y nos envenenan. Que el cuerpo peque una vez, y se habrá librado de su pecado, porque la acción es un modo de purificación. Después no queda nada, excepto el recuerdo de un placer o la voluptuosidad de un remordimiento. La única manera de librarse de la tentación es ceder ante ella."

Cierra el libro.

Tal vez no es el mejor momento para leer a Wilde.


	7. Lunático

En honor a la luna llena.

---

**Lunático**

Vicio #5 - Dolor

Remus tiembla, sentado en la maltrecha cama de la Casa de los Gritos (ésa que nadie entiende cómo sigue en pie). Todavía puede sentarse. Pronto se deshará en dolor, caerá al piso, su rostro dejará de ser su rostro, sus miembros dejarán de ser sus miembros, y con absoluta agonía en los ojos amarillos, Remus dejará de ser Remus.

A Sirius, James y Peter, les gusta Remus. Amable, confiable, inteligente Remus. Con esa carita de _"¿yo? pero si estaba en la biblioteca"_ que los ha salvado de más de una. "Estaba conmigo en la habitación, profesora." "No tengo idea de quién puede haber hecho algo así, profesor." Remus es un buen amigo. Un buen chico. Un genio criminal. Un Merodeador.

A Canuto, Cornamenta y Colagusano, les gusta Lunático. Fuerte, energético, instintivo Lunático. Que mueve la cola como un perrito cuando siente el olor de sus amigos. Que no se cuestiona el hecho de que su manada esté compuesta tres animales de especies distintas (una sola de las cuales es canina) y la protege igual, porque _la manada es la manada_. Corre como el viento a través del Bosque Prohibido, se revuelca con Canuto por el suelo, le brilla la luna en los ojos toda la noche. Lunático, lejos de los hombres, es el 'otro lado' del Lobo. El instinto más puro. La libertad más pura. Un Merodeador.

Lo que detestan James, Sirius, Peter, Cornamenta, Canuto y Colagusano, es este momento. El 'intermedio'. El momento en el que Remus se desarma por las noches y Lunático por las mañanas, entre gritos, aullidos, gruñidos y _por favor que se acabe pronto_.

Lunático es más fuerte, y queda en mejor forma. Parece 'liberado' del cuerpo de Remus, y Sirius a veces lo resiente por eso. Pero Sirius es de memoria frágil, y Canuto mucho más, y _ya acabó_, y _amigo aquí_... y lo cierto es que Lunático no tiene más culpa en esto que Remus.

La luna brilla en lo alto. Remus levanta la mirada, de un amarillo intenso, pero el dolor le impide hablar. Los demás conocen la señal. _Cambien. Ahora._

Cambian.

En un segundo. Sin 'intermedio'. Sin dolor.

A James le parece injusto. Deberían poder compartir el dolor entre los cuatro. Un poco más de dolor para ellos, un poco menos para Remus.

A Sirius le atraviesa el pecho. Debería dolerle a él. A él y no a Remus, que nunca en su vida le ha hecho daño a nadie. Pero por más que se concentra, toda la sangre Black no le sirve para absorber el dolor.

A Peter le da miedo. Nada debería doler de esa manera. Ni a Remus ni a nadie.


	8. El perro y el lobo

**El perro y el lobo**

Vicio #6 - Necesidad

Ha pasado el dolor. Lunático se levanta, liberado. Imponente. Huele el aire. Reconoce el lugar.

El ciervo se acerca. _Amigo_, piensa Lunático y mueve la cola, emocionado por la próxima aventura. De pronto, huele el aire de nuevo. _Ciervo_._ Rata_. Da vueltas por el cuarto, oliendo los rincones, buscando. Gime bajito y mira al ciervo, esperando respuestas.

Sirius está en detención. Intentará alcanzarlos en el bosque, pero McGonagall no parecía tener intenciones de soltarlo temprano.

Explícaselo a Lunático.

Cuando eligieron sus animales, allá por cuarto año, Sirius quiso ser un lobo. _Para acompañar mejor a Remus_, decía. _Para que tenga con quién aullarle a la luna_. Fue el mismo Remus quien lo hizo desistir, argumentando que los lobos reales tenían jerarquías, y que un lobo macho podría ser considerado un 'rival' por Lunático. Tenía sentido, y una vez que conocieron a Lunático, los chicos le dieron la razón. El Lobo es instintivo, territorial. Cuida a su manada, pero deja siempre claro quién es el 'macho alfa'. La rata no es un problema. El ciervo, siendo herbívoro, tampoco. Lo que a James siempre le pareció curioso fue que el perro (tan parecido a un lobo) no fuera considerado una amenaza. Más que eso, parece que Lunático lo considerara... ¿de su propiedad?

Cornamenta aprendió la lección pronto. Los tres juegan a empujar. Los cuatro se esconden en el bosque. Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta. Lunático y Canuto. Difícilmente Lunático, Colagusano y Cornamenta, sin Canuto. Y nunca, de ninguna manera, Canuto y Cornamenta, sin Lunático.

No se lo menciona a Sirius, pero Sirius lo sabe. No se lo dicen a Peter, pero es posible que también lo sepa. Ninguno de los tres se lo mencionaría a Remus bajo ninguna circunstancia.

El lobo gime de nuevo.

Parece que está noche no hay Bosque Prohibido.

De pronto, se oye un ladrido en el primer piso (y el ladrido dice claramente "¡hey, me escapé, vamos a divertirnos!"). Lunático sale disparado por las escaleras.

Salen de la vieja casa y se adentran en el bosque. Corren entre los árboles, dejando que la esencia de todo lo nocturno se impregne en sus sentidos. El ciervo empuja al Lobo. El perro recibe el cuerpo y devuelve el empujón. Es un juego que juegan a veces, cuando se han alejado demasiado. A Lunático le gusta. Devuelve los empujones y el grupo aminora la marcha. La rata no participa, porque es muy pequeña. La rata participa de muy pocos juegos. _Mejor_, piensa Lunático sin palabras. Hay algo en la rata que no termina de gustarle.

El perro lo muerde despacio, y se enredan en ese juego propio, de morderse y frotarse y olerse y aullar a la luna. El ciervo y la rata se pierden un rato, jugando a explorar el bosque (que es para lo que se inventaron las noches de luna llena).

No es que Lunático no necesite al ciervo, o incluso a la rata. La manada son todos. Pero el perro huele a _mío_ (por alguna razón que el Lobo no cuestiona) y cuando no está, algo en su interior (algo cálido y frágil) llora su ausencia. Algo cálido y frágil que casi reconoce... como Remus reconoce al Lobo en su sangre en las noches sin luna.


	9. Códigos

**Nota de la autora:** Este fue el primer vicio que escribí (y, por ende, el culpable de todo).

**---**

**Códigos**  
Vicio #19 - Porno

- Es interesante,- comenta Remus.

- Ya lo creo,- dice Sirius, con los ojos pegados a las figuras bidimensionales que se frotan y se retuercen en posiciones inimaginables, a dos por página y a todo color.

- Un poco denso al principio, pero es cuestión de hacerse al ritmo.

El 'ritmo' es precisamente el punto fuerte del libro. El _Kamasutra Animado_, robado de la biblioteca de los tíos de Peter la tarde de Navidad.

- Si mi madre llega a enterarse, no voy a necesitarlo nunca. Me castra seguro.

Pero James suelta un silbido y dice "tío, voy a mudarme a la India... eres mi nuevo Merodeador favorito," y de pronto la castración no parece una amenaza tan terrible.

Sirius le da tres vueltas al libro antes de preguntar "¿cuántas personas se supone que hay en este dibujo?"

- Dos,- responde Remus, como explicando un problema de Aritmancia.- En el capítulo anterior se explica el encantamiento para conseguir los brazos extra. Aunque la sensibilidad no es la misma y personalmente no... ¿qué?

Tres pares de ojos lo observan atentos.

- ¿Lo _leíste_?- pregunta James, incrédulo.

- ¿Las páginas _sin dibujos_?- pregunta Sirius, dolido.

Peter no pregunta nada, pero no hace falta.

_Maldita sea. _Lo ha vuelto a hacer.

Nunca, nunca, nunca terminará de entender los malditos códigos masculinos.


	10. Muggle

**Nota de la autora:** Ah... los sangre-pura de Gryffindor...

**---**

**Muggle**  
Vicio #16 – Fastidiar

- ¿Qué pasa, pelirroja?. ¿Nunca habías visto una escoba?

La voz de Sirius es burlona, pero no lleva veneno. Como mucho, fastidio por el aburrimiento.

Es su primera clase de vuelo. James, que probablemente aprendió a volar antes que a caminar, salió disparado apenas tuvo una escoba cerca. Sirius, que no puede resistir la oportunidad de lucirse, salió disparado detrás de él. Estaban jugando a 'quién se acerca más al piso en picado' cuando Hooch los obligó a descender, bajo amenaza de no dejarlos tocar una escoba en lo que quedaba del año. Llevan una hora castigados en tierra, entreteniéndose en picar a los fracasados que todavía no consiguen que la escoba los obedezca. Remus (que nunca se ha llevado bien con las escobas), una Hufflepuff de cara redonda, y la pelirroja.

Que parece querer fulminarlos con la mirada.

- Así no, Lupin. Con autoridad. La escoba tiene que saber quién manda.

- Arriba,- dice Remus, que sigue demasiado nervioso por su primera semana en Hogwarts como para transmitir 'autoridad'.

- Arriba,- dice la pelirroja a su lado, con autoridad indiscutible. La escoba sube, pero no se sostiene en el aire con firmeza suficiente.

- Nada mal, pelirroja. Un par de años más y vas a poder montarla.- James se une a la broma. Sirius ríe como ladrando. Remus frunce el ceño, pero no dice nada.

Esa noche, durante la cena, Peter habla de la clase sin parar. De cómo Hooch le enseñó la forma correcta de coger la escoba y ahora vuela mejor que nunca. De que si sigue mejorando, quiere ser Buscador del equipo de Gryffindor. De que James y Sirius _tienen_ que entrar al equipo, porque lo que hicieron en clase fue absolutamente increíble. De cómo los veía desde arriba y les hacía señas, pero parecía que estaban distraídos con algo.

Remus parece de pronto muy interesado en su plato.

- No es nada. Estábamos picando a la pelirroja. Era la más divertida del grupo.

- ¿Evans?

- Ésa. No recordaba su nombre. Por Merlín, parecía que no había visto una escoba en su vida.

- De hecho...- dice Remus con voz amable, sin levantar la vista del plato.- Lily Evans es de familia Muggle. Lo más probable es que no haya visto una escoba en su vida. Al menos, no una que pueda volar.

Sirius y James abren mucho los ojos, y hay silencio en la mesa por un momento.

- Oh,- dice James eventualmente, y parece avergonzado.

- Vaya,- dice Sirius luego, pero suena más bien sorprendido.

La semana siguiente, tienen su segunda clase con Hooch. Peter no vuela nada mal, para ser sinceros. Pero Sirius y James vuelan espectacularmente, y se llevan toda la atención. Remus consigue alzar vuelo (si bien no le gusta mucho la idea). Lily Evans, la pelirroja, se queda en tierra repitiendo la orden sin desanimarse hasta que, casi al final de la clase, la escoba obedece y ella la monta unos cuantos metros, los ojos encendidos entre la fascinación y el terror absoluto.

Desde lo alto, a James le parece la expresión más intensa que ha visto nunca, y Lily Evans la persona más valiente que haya conocido en la vida.


	11. Mentiras

**Mentiras**  
Vicio #12 – Mentir

No es que a Remus le guste mentir. Es sólo que... a veces ni siquiera se da cuenta. No lo procesa de esa manera. No piensa _estoy mintiendo_, piensa _es un secreto_. Piensa_ nadie puede saberlo_. No hay nada de malo en guardar secretos. Hay cosas que no son asunto de nadie, y no tiene ninguna obligación de contarlas.

No es lo mismo que _mentir_.

- ¿Tu madre sigue enferma, Lupin?

Tenía doce años la primera vez que lo descubrieron. Llegó cansado a la habitación, después de una luna llena, para encontrar a sus tres compañeros esperándolo. Supo que algo andaba mal inmediatamente, y temió lo peor (lo cual no estaba tan ligado a su aguda percepción como al hecho de que vivía temiendo lo peor desde su primer día en Hogwarts). Perdió la sangre en el rostro, y entre eso y el cansancio de la luna, no sabe bien cómo pudo seguir en pie. James lo miraba con una curiosidad que no podía ser sana. Peter tenía los ojos grandes como platos, y el miedo que reflejaban era el mejor indicativo de lo que estaba pasando. Sirius parecía más enojado que sorprendido, y fue el primero en hablar.

- Nos mentiste.

Entonces, por un segundo, Remus pensó que se había equivocado. Que esto se trataba de alguna otra cosa. Porque su maldición, la enfermería, las escapadas en luna llena, no eran _mentiras_. Eran su secreto. La enfermedad de su madre, las 'visitas' mensuales, los 'animales que lo habían atacado', eran sólo mecanismos para ocultar el secreto. Un segundo. En el segundo siguiente, Remus fue capaz de ver por primera vez el mar de mentiras en el que vivía. Fue cuando le fallaron las piernas y cayó sentado sobre la cama de James.

James fue el primero en comprenderlo. La licantropía, las mentiras, todo. _Puedes confiar en nosotros_, decía. _Somos tus amigos_. Y Remus lo escuchaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, porque por primera vez tenía amigos que sabían lo que era y no lo abandonaban. Amigos leales. Amigos de verdad. _Y les había estado mintiendo_.

_Lo siento_, fue lo único que atinó decir, antes de ponerse llorar como una niña.

Cuando pasó el shock del primer momento, empezaron las preguntas_. ¿Cómo es?. ¿Qué se siente?. ¿Estás seguro de que no pasa nada si no hay luna llena?. ¿Lo sabe alguien?. ¿Qué edad tenías?. ¿Tú mismo te haces todas esas heridas?_

Las respondió todas con la verdad.

Pasaron un par de semanas antes de que las cosas volvieran a la 'normalidad'. Un par de semanas en las que descubría a sus amigos observándolo, casi todo el tiempo. Peter, nervioso, desviaba la mirada inmediatamente. James, curioso, sonreía con un gesto que hacía que Remus se preguntara si realmente quería saber qué estaba pensando. Sirius simplemente lo miraba, sin preocuparse por ser descubierto, con ese descaro Black con el que hacía todo. A veces había curiosidad en sus ojos, y era el que hacía preguntas más directas sobre la transformación. A veces había tristeza.

Luego, la 'normalidad' se transformó en algo mucho mejor que el mejor de sus sueños. Porque ya no eran Sirius y James y dos amigos que los seguían por los pasillos. Ahora eran cuatro compañeros. Cuatro que lo compartían todo: las bromas, los castigos, las ideas, los secretos. Cuatro merodeadores nocturnos, invencibles, inseparables.

- Lupin...

- ¿Perdón?

- Pregunté si tu madre sigue enferma. Como ayer faltaste de nuevo...

- Por supuesto que sigue enferma, no necesita que se lo recuerdes.

Sirius miente por él.

- Realmente, Shacklebolt... ¿no ves lo cansado que está?. ¿Te parece una pregunta necesaria?

James miente por él.

- Ya, Remus, no pienses en eso. Desayuna tranquilo.

Peter miente por él.

- Perdona, Lupin. No quise hacerte sentir mal.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

Visitas mensuales a su 'madre enferma', la Casa de los Gritos, hombres-lobo, animagos ilegales... Están tan acostumbrados a mentir que a veces ni siquiera se dan cuenta.

Sirius se estira en la mesa, con esa elegancia desenfadada de aristócrata rebelde. Lleva la túnica abierta y la camisa por fuera del pantalón. Muestra todo el cuello, y esa curva (justo esa) que se estira hacia sus hombros y que provoca tanto morder. Todas las chicas cercanas (y la mitad de las lejanas) voltean a verlo. Remus no se da cuenta de que él también lo está mirando hasta que el mismo Sirius parpadea y pregunta "¿qué pasa?"

- Nada,- dice Remus inmediatamente, y vuelve a fijar la vista en su desayuno.

Y no piensa _estoy mintiendo_. Piensa _es un secreto_ y_ nadie puede saberlo_.


	12. Black Sunday

**Black Sunday**  
Vicio #29 – infierno

_El domingo 14 de abril de 1935 el cielo amaneció claro en Idaho, USA, tras semanas de intensas tormentas de arena. Agradeciendo el sol, la gente salió al campo, a las calles, a la vida. A media tarde, una inmensa nube negra apareció en el horizonte. La tormenta del llamado Domingo Negro fue la más terrible de todas. Tomó meses calcular las pérdidas. "La sensación es parecida a que te lancen una pala de arena en la cara," relata un testigo__. "Estás atrapado en tu propio jardín porque no alcanzas la puerta; no hay luz que pueda penetrar toda esa arena en movimiento. La pesadilla es más profunda durante las tormentas. Pero en los ocasionales días claros y los comunes días grises no podemos zafarnos de ella. Vivimos con la arena, la comemos, dormimos sobre ella, observamos cómo se lleva nuestras posesiones y nuestras esperanzas de poseer."  
_

El domingo 1º de noviembre de 1981 amaneció claro y con un sol radiante. Remus Lupin abrió los ojos y se estiró en la cama. La luna apenas entraba en fase creciente, y sus huesos habían tenido dos largas semanas para recuperarse del último encuentro. Se dio una ducha, se vistió. Una lechuza pasó frente a su ventana. Otra volaba a lo lejos. Otra, un poco más allá. _Vaya, eso es extraño_, pensó Remus.

Puso agua en la tetera, con esa sensación de 'algo está sucediendo' moviéndose en su estómago. James, Lily y Harry llevaban tiempo bajo intensa protección de la Orden. Finalmente, esa misma semana, habían decidido que la situación era demasiado peligrosa y debían pasar a la clandestinidad definitiva, protegidos por un _Fidelio_. Sirius sería el guardián. Lo más probable es que hubieran realizado el hechizo ese mismo fin de semana.

No eran temas para tratar en la Red Flu. Pero siempre podía usar palabras ambiguas y no dar pistas. Conocía a Sirius lo suficiente para improvisar un código. Las comunicaciones de la Orden estaban limitadas por esos días, y no quería aparecerse en casa de Sirius. O quería, desesperadamente. Quería tanto que no sabía si la preocupación por James y Lily era real o una excusa. _Sirius va a pensar que es una excusa..._ Y no podía dejar que pensara algo así. Tenía razones para alejarse de Sirius. Razones válidas y reales, y _esto es lo mejor_.

Avanzó hacia la chimenea e hizo la llamada. No había nadie en casa. Dos lechuzas más cruzaron el cielo.

Se echó encima la chaqueta Muggle de su padre, y cruzó la puerta todavía pensando si sería o no conveniente buscar a Sirius. Tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta de la cantidad de túnicas de colores que se paseaban por la calle. _Ha sucedido algo importante_. Pero los rostros sonreían y eso tranquilizó la angustia en su estómago.

_"Se ha ido,"_ oyó decir a un desconocido. _"Se ha ido para siempre."_

_¿Se ha ido? _No podía estarse refiriendo a... No, claro que no. La Orden se lo hubiera comunicado. Estarían todos celebrando el fin de esta locura. _No puede ser cierto..._ pero una esperanza se encendió en su pecho.

En una cafetería, a pocas calles, cinco cabezas se agolpaban sobre lo que era clara y abiertamente la última edición del _Profeta Diario_. En plena calle. Bajo los ojos de cuanto transeúnte Muggle se interesara en la escena. Se unió al grupo sin preguntar. Lo primero que notó no fue el gran título, YA-SABES-QUIÉN SE HA IDO, ni las eufóricas frases de la reportera estrella. Lo primero que notó fue la foto de una pareja con un niño en brazos, que sonreía y saludaba con afecto. Tenía una parecida, tomada el mismo día, sobre la chimenea.

_James y Lily Potter_, decía el pie de foto, _los padres del pequeño Harry_, _no sobrevivieron al ataque._

No recuerda el camino al Valle de Godric. Hay rostros, voces. _"Se ha ido." "James y Lily Potter..." "¡Hoy es un día glorioso!" "El niño que vivió."_ Vagos pensamientos luchando por no manifestarse. Niebla.

La casa estaba rodeada de Aurores. Alastor Moody entre ellos.

- Todavía no sabemos que pasó...- _James y Lily_-... llamado todavía a la Orden...- _James y Lily están muertos_- ... cómo fue posible que el niño...- _Harry-_ ... confío en que Dumbledore...- _¿Harry está vivo?_- ... una traición...- _James y Lily_- ... el guardián del Fidelio...

- ¿Qué?

- El guardián vendió el secreto.

_No._

- No. Eso es imposible.

¿Dónde estaba Sirius?.¿Por qué no estaba en casa?.¿Por qué no estaba aquí?

_Lo tienen._

- Moody, Sirius está en peligro.

- ¿Qué?

- Sirius era el guardián. Sabes que nunca hubiera traicionado a James. No está en casa. Lo tienen los Mortífagos. Tenemos que buscarlo.

- ¿_Black_ era el guardián?

- Tenemos que buscarlo, Moody.

Las noticias viajan lentamente en el mundo mágico. Las lechuzas tardan días en llegar a su destino. Las redes de comunicación son antiguas y muy pocas personas encuentran la manera de mantenerse informadas. Alastor Moody es una de ellas. De alguna manera, siempre sabe qué está sucediendo en Gran Bretaña.

- Black estuvo aquí anoche, Lupin. Los vecinos vieron la moto, poco después de los hechos.

- ¿Q-qué?

_No._

_No._

Remus Lupin siempre había pensado que el infierno se debía parecer a la agonía por la que sus músculos y huesos pasaban cada luna llena. A veces comprendía a otros hombres-lobo, viviendo en pandillas, abandonándose a los instintos, a la violencia contra una sociedad que no les daba nada. Y es que es difícil contener los instintos cuando no hay castigo, ni en esta vida ni en la otra, que no debas sufrir de todos modos una vez por mes.

Esa tarde, Sirius Black fue arrestado en una calle Muggle. Doce personas murieron en la escena, víctimas de un hechizo tan oscuro que los Aurores ni siquiera pudieron identificarlo. Del pequeño Peter, que seguía a James por los pasillos y nunca fue consciente de lo valioso que era, sólo quedó un dedo. A Black se lo llevaron riendo como un maniático.

Remus Lupin estaba profundamente equivocado. Lo comprendió esa noche mientras observaba la lluvia de estrellas provocada por la euforia del mundo mágico, a través de toda esa arena en movimiento. Lo comprendió mejor en los años siguientes, en los que la tormenta no llegó nunca a abandonarlo, atrapado en su propio jardín sin intentar siquiera alcanzar la puerta.

_"La pesadilla es más profunda durante la tormenta. Pero en los ocasionales días claros y los comunes días grises no podemos zafarnos de ella. Vivimos con la arena, la comemos, dormimos sobre ella, observamos cómo se lleva nuestras posesiones y nuestras esperanzas de poseer."_

El infierno no es perder la consciencia. Es la lenta condena de no perderla.


	13. Vicios compartidos

**Vicios compartidos (y el sabor del tabaco en el subconsciente)**  
Vicio# 18 – Tabaco

Gryffindor ha ganado la copa de Quidditch. La sala común es una fiesta en toda regla, con bulla, música, cerveza de mantequilla, gritos destemplados y James y Sirius montando un espectáculo.

No es que a Remus no le gusten las fiestas. Es sólo que a veces necesita un poco de espacio entre tanta gente. Se escapa a la habitación. Abre la ventana y se sienta en el borde, enciende un cigarrillo y observa el cielo despejado de junio. Las voces suben, intensas, jóvenes, celebrando la vida. El aire llega cargado de recuerdos.

Sirius fue el que les enseñó a fumar a todos. Una de esas noches de gramófono en la Torre de Astronomía. Fue a principios de setiembre, en su primera escapada nocturna de cuarto año. Sacó un paquete del bolsillo, se puso un cigarrillo entre los dedos, se lo llevó a los labios y lo encendió con la varita, con tanta naturalidad que no cupo duda de que lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

- ¿Alguien quiere uno?

Mostrando sus plumas.

James fue el primero en alargar la mano y tomar uno. Peter siguió a James. Remus se lo pensó un poco, pero no quiso ser (otra vez) el _raro del grupo_.

Todos se rieron cuando Peter tosió espectacularmente. Remus bajito. Sirius y James a carcajadas. Luego se atoró James, y quedó claro que atorarse no era ningún demérito. Remus aspiró despacio, la punta de la varita de Sirius tocando su cigarrillo. El humo era suave y el sabor intenso.

- Hasta el fondo, Lupin.

La voz de Sirius iba cargada de una burla ronca que Remus no había escuchado antes.

Hasta el fondo. Y luego hacia afuera. Suave, fluido, como un velo entre él y el mundo, el humo desdibujó la noche. Fue el único que lo hizo bien a la primera. (Se atoró con la segunda. Pero es que nada es perfecto.)

Un cigarrillo para cada uno. Y uno más, compartido entre él y Sirius.

Dedos que viajaban a los labios. El sonido del humo aspirado entre los dientes. Velos difuminados. Toses ocasionales entre bromas. Los dedos de Sirius rozando los suyos. Sus dedos rozando los dedos de Sirius. Puntos de luz roja ardiendo y muriendo en la noche.

Le gusta el sabor del tabaco. Que nunca sabe a hierba quemada en un rollo de papel delgado. Sabe a la Torre de Astronomía y a desafiar las normas. Sabe a volar en moto y a cuero negro. A secretos compartidos. A tardes junto al lago. A cerveza de mantequilla y ser parte del grupo. A 'qué me importa si hace daño, es mi cuerpo y yo decido... yo, y no la luna'. Sabe a rebeldía.

- ¿Lunático¿Qué haces aquí arriba?

- Quería un cigarrillo,- miente.

- Podías fumártelo abajo.

- Fumar en la escuela está prohibido.

A Sirius se le escapa la risa. No hace falta que diga 'como si alguna vez nos hubiera importado'.

- Soy Prefecto.

- Cierto.- El gesto de 'como si alguna vez nos hubiera importado' no deja su rostro.- Dame uno,- dice, y se sienta a su lado.

James fuma muy poco. Por lo general cuando beben, y sólo uno o dos en toda la noche (o va robándole pitadas a Sirius y nunca enciende uno propio). Dice que no le gusta demasiado, y que no puede ser bueno para su resistencia en el Quidditch. Pero todos han oído a Evans decir que no le gustan los fumadores.

Peter fuma si Sirius fuma. O no fuma, si James no fuma. A veces duda antes de coger uno, pero se nota que le gusta. Le cambia la actitud y parece más 'duro' por un instante. Remus sospecha que lo que le gusta, mucho más que fumar, es que lo vean fumando.

A quien le quedó el vicio fue a Remus. Ese sabor a tabaco en el subconsciente, ese velo de humo... Fuma cuando beben. Fuma cuando salen a Hogsmeade. Fuma algunas noches junto a la ventana. Fuma cuando se queda estudiando de madrugada. Una que otra luna, fuma en la Casa de los Gritos, mientras espera. Pero no todas las lunas, ni todas las madrugadas de estudio, ni todas las noches, ni todas las salidas a Hogsmeade. Nunca como rutina ineludible, y nunca cuando está realmente nervioso. Porque para dependencias, tiene suficiente con la luna, muchas gracias.

Sirius enciende el cigarillo con la varita. Aspira. Sonido, aire, humo, tabaco, dientes, dedos, labios...

- Rojo,- sonríe, y el humo escapa de sus labios.

- Siempre,- responde Remus.

El mundo mágico produce cigarrillos, de sabores exóticos y humo que dibuja mujeres danzantes, barcos y dragones. Pero Sirius fuma Lucky Strike rojo. Porque, si bien James y Peter fuman de vez en cuando, sólo Sirius comparte el verdadero vicio de Remus. Que no es fumar. Es el tabaco que nunca sabe a hierba quemada en papel delgado. Que sabe a ganas de romper con todo. A viento en el rostro y el rugido de la moto. A gente con la que puede ser él mismo. A 'estoy en Hogwarts y no puedes tocarme'. A 'métete tus reglas dónde mejor te quepan, me estoy fumando un cigarrillo Muggle'.

Se quedan junto a la ventana, saboreando el momento, hasta que James sube gritando que Marlene McKinnon está bailando sobre la mesa y Sirius tira el cigarrillo por la ventana, antes de volar escaleras abajo.


	14. Black III

**Nota de la autora:** Va para Deraka. No es que me haya salido maravillosamente bien... pero es lo más SiriusxJames que pude sacar de mis entrañas. Post 'incidente' con Snape (no sé si queda del todo claro).

** ---**

**Black (III)**  
Vicio #11 - Quebrar

_-_

_¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?..._

_Se lo merecía..._

_Cállate, Black._

-

Algo lo despierta en mitad de la noche. Se frota los ojos y pasa revista a la habitación. Busca los lentes y se los pone. Las cortinas de la cama vacía permanecen abiertas como recordatorio de qué tan jodidas están las cosas. Remus sigue en la enfermería.

Escucha un ruido leve, un sollozo apagado.

_¿Sirius?_

Afina el oído. Allí está de nuevo.

Suspira. _No se lo merece_. Ha hecho lo peor que podía haber hecho, y _no se lo merece_. Pero es Sirius, y eso es lo que tienen los hermanos. Uno los perdona y punto.

- Hey, Canuto...- ha llegado al borde de la cama, casi sin pensarlo. James sabe que no quiso hacerlo, no importa cuanto repita _'se lo merecía'_.- ¿Estás bien?

- Vete,- responde la voz rasposa.

También sabe que no está llorando por el castigo o por la estúpida pelea. Sólo hay dos cosas en el mundo que hacen llorar a Sirius: La familia Black, y sentirse uno de ellos.

- Hazme sitio,- dice James, y se mete en la cama.

Sirius le hace sitio pero no lo enfrenta. Se queda boca arriba, mirando el techo. Tranquilizando su respiración.

- No eres uno de ellos,- dice James de pronto. Y Sirius se quiebra.

Parece un niño pequeño, temblando como una hoja. James lo toma en brazos. Ya habrá tiempo otro día para jugar al 'chico duro'. Conoce las montañas rusas emocionales de Sirius. Depresión, euforia, ira divina. Pero nunca lo había visto quebrarse de esta manera.

- Soy un maldito bastardo.

- No eres un bastardo. Si fueras un bastardo, no tendrías tanta sangre Black jodiéndote la conciencia.

- Gracias, idiota.- La voz sale congestionada. Pero responde a la broma. Van por buen camino.

- No eres un bastardo. Tienes una necesidad enfermiza de atención... pero no eres un bastardo.

- Mira quién fue a hablar, señor modestia.

- Así me quieres,- sonríe James.- Y así te queremos, idiota.

Lo abraza más fuerte, para reforzar la idea.

Hay cosas que quiere preguntar. _¿Qué te dijo Remus?.¿Eres consciente de que pudiste matarme a mí también?.¿Por qué tanta agresividad últimamente?.¿Qué te está pasando?.__¿En qué mierda estabas pensando, Sirius?_

Pero lo abraza en silencio, porque no es el momento.

Desde su cama, Peter deja de oír las voces. Pero James no abandona la cama de Sirius. Por una rendija entre las cortinas, puede ver los dos cuerpos bajo la luna menguante. Sirius llora en brazos de James muchos minutos todavía.

Peter también tiene preguntas. _¿Por qué Sirius?.¿Por qué no somos todos hermanos?.¿Por qué sólo a él se le perdona todo?.¿Si yo fuera un traidor, me perdonarías?.¿Te meterías en mi cama en mitad de la noche y me abrazarías mientras lloro mis culpas? _

Peter también tiene preguntas. Pero conoce la respuesta a todas ellas.


	15. Tormenta

**Nota de la autora: **Recibí un par de comentarios (y muchas, muchas gracias), mencionando que planteo las cosas como si sólo Remus se fijara en Sirius (y no Sirius en Remus). Y... ¡NO! Sirius ama a Remus. Desesperadamente. Sólo que, bueno... como supongo que habrán notado, tiendo a encerrarme en la mente de Remus (que no tiene idea de lo que causa en Sirius, el pobre). Así que aquí va mi intento de explicar qué está pasando en la mente de Sirius.

**--- **

**Tormenta **

Vicio #30 – Obsesión

Sirius es, antes que nada, intenso. De hecho, si uno busca 'intenso' en el diccionario, debería encontrar una foto de Sirius (o comprar otro diccionario).

Daría la vida por sus amigos. Mataría a sus enemigos. Ríe con un gusto que retumba en los pasillos. Ama con una fuerza que da miedo. Sirius no le hace bromas a Slytherin, tiene una guerra declarada. No se lleva mal con su familia, la detesta con todas sus fuerzas. James no es su mejor amigo, es su hermano (y más que eso). No juega al Quidditch, se deja la piel en el campo. No se burla de Snape, le hace la vida imposible. No cuida a Remus, lo vigila y nadie puede tocarlo sin pasar por él.

Sirius es la tormenta. Magnífica, terrible, inevitable.

Y en sus huracanes y ciclones, el primer afectado suele ser él mismo. Porque las emociones tienen eso de ser particularmente inevitables para quien las siente.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- A la biblioteca.

- ¿Sólo?

- Con Lily,- responde Remus, antes de salir.

Sirius gruñe.

- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunta James.

- No. Nada. ¿Nos vamos a la práctica?

Pasa de todo.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta de que estaba obsesionado con Remus Lupin, llevaba años escapándose de madrugada a la enfermería, para asegurarse de que había llegado bien. Años reaccionando como un perro rabioso si algún idiota de Slytherin se burlaba de su ropa gastada. Años leyendo todo texto sobre licantropía que caía en sus manos. Meses esperando la luna llena para frotarse contra la piel de Lunático, y olerlo, y morderlo, y aullar a su lado.

_Pero no era así_.

No lo era... ¿verdad?

No quería clavarle los dientes en la cintura y dejar una marca como la del Lobo. No se pasaba la noche pensando a qué sabría esa cicatriz que tiene en el cuello. No detestaba a toda persona que acaparara su atención... a Lily, y a la Ravenclaw de Aritmancia, y al maldito poeta Muggle que se pasa el día leyendo.

No era _así_.

Se va a la práctica de Quidditch y le da a la Bludger con todas sus fuerzas. Le pone el pelo verde a Snape de camino a la cena. Se burla de Colagusano y su patológica admiración por James. Encanta la tinta de dos Slytherin de tercero, para que su tarea desaparezca durante la noche.

No pensar ayuda.

Queda con Marcia Pinewater (que ha vuelto a buscarlo, contra todo pronóstico) detrás de los invernaderos. Sus labios son suaves y el movimiento de su lengua convenientemente aturdidor. Se frota un poco contra el cuerpo femenino... siente las curvas contra su propio cuerpo... enreda los dedos en el cabello largo... la coge fuerte por la nuca...

Marcia Pinewater tiene una cicatriz detrás del cuello.

- Sirius... ¿estás bien?

- Tienes una cicatriz.

- Oh,- Marcia se sonroja.- Sí, tuve un accidente en verano. Dicen que va a tardar en desaparecer. ¿Te molesta?

No precisamente.

- Tengo que irme.

_Maldita sea_.

Maldita, maldita, _maldita sea_.

Se bate en duelo con Goyle de camino al dormitorio. Necesita descargar toda esa energía.


	16. Los reyes de la escuela

**Nota de la autora: **Para Deraka. Éste, más que ningún otro. Te quiero, mujer. Que disfrutes de James, en este Día del Orgullo Friki .

---

**Los reyes de la escuela  
**Vicio #14 – Ego

El anillo tiene engastada una piedra de fuego. Arde tras la vitrina del Fénix Dorado (la más antigua joyería de Hogsmeade) con una intensidad que enciende el pecho, que aviva las ideas, que llama a la revolución.

Como el cabello de Lily al atardecer.

- ¿Te gusta, Evans? Puede ser tu regalo de primera cita.

- Ningún anillo es tan lindo, Potter.

- Lily, rompes mi corazón. Vengo en son de paz, ofreciendo joyería.

Lo dice con una sonrisa confiada, y ese maldito brillo en los ojos. _Lily_.

¿Quién se cree que es, asumiendo que puede ablandarla con una sonrisa y una frase ingeniosa, el cabello alborotado y esa pose de 'acabo de anotar 150 puntos, pero lo importante es que me divertí jugando'?

El ego de este tipo es increíble.

- Como ya he dicho alguna vez, Potter, preferiría besar al calamar gigante.

Se gira y avanza hacia Las Tres Escobas. Aún de espaldas, esa maldita, _maldita_ sonrisa consigue ablandarla un poco.

- ¿Rechazado de nuevo, Cornamenta¿Has pensado que a lo mejor necesitas ampliar tus horizontes?

- Me quiere, Canuto. –James no despega la mirada de Lily.- Sé que me quiere.

- Por supuesto que te quiere, -dice Sirius, en tono condescendiente.- ¿Quién no te querría? –Y apretándole las mejillas cual tía solterona, agrega- ¿No es guapísimo nuestro James, chicos?

- Suelta, idiota.

Pero Sirius no suelta. Lo coge por el cuello y le revuelve el pelo.

- ¡Eh, Lunático¿No es James el chico más guapo de la escuela? Después de mí, claro.

- Me parece que las plumas de azúcar están de oferta, -responde Remus, ajustando la vista para leer el anuncio en la vitrina de Honeydukes.

Sirius pone los ojos en blanco y pasa al siguiente.

- ¿Qué dices tú, Colagusano?.¿No es James irresistible?

Peter piensa que, de hecho, la evidencia sugiere que sí (con la notoria excepción de Lily Evans, lo que por otro lado, no hace más que confirmar la regla). Pero no está seguro de querer decirlo en voz alta.

- Er... –Ahí está. Mucho más digno.

- ¡Que me sueltes, Black!

Consigue zafarse con un último empujón. Se para derecho, se arregla los lentes, se pasa una mano por el cabello y aquí no pasó nada.

- Mira esa actitud, - sigue Sirius, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros a Remus.- Esa pose, ese cabello... ¿quién podría resistirse a ese cabello?

Hasta James se ríe de ésa.

- No sé por qué te sigo sacando a la calle, Black.

- Es tu conciencia humanitaria. No dejarías que el mundo se pierda esta maravilla. El mundo te lo agradece, James Potter.

Siguen rebotando bromas sobre lo maravillosos que son mientras avanzan hacia Honeydukes, a comprobar la oferta.

- Lunático...- dice Sirius, tan cerca de su oído que puede sentir su aliento.- Nunca me respondiste.

- ¿Qué me preguntaste?- dice Remus, con una voz que no sabe de dónde sale, mientras se pregunta por quinta vez por qué Sirius no ha levantado el brazo de sus hombros y si se notará cuánto le está costando actuar normalmente.

- ¿Quién te parece más guapo, James o yo?

Sirius y James tienen una facilidad envidiable para sentirse a gusto consigo mismos. Invaden el espacio ajeno, se adueñan de los pasillos y las calles, son el centro de atención dónde sea que vayan y hacen el ridículo sin inmutarse. Dicen cosas como "sabes que quieres hacerlo" o "mírame a los ojos y dime que no," con una sonrisa confiada. La gente los ve siempre juntos y asume que se parecen, porque usan las mismas frases y comparten esa arrogancia desenfadada. Pero el centro de la arrogancia, de las frases confiadas y la pose de 'yo hago lo que me da la gana, cuando me da la gana', es muy diferente.

El ego de James nace de la confianza. De una familia que lo amó hasta convencerlo de que era capaz de todo lo que se propusiera, de que merecía todo el amor del mundo. Cuando James invade tu espacio personal es porque no está acostumbrado a las barreras. Cuando dice "sabes que me quieres" es porque lo _sabe_, y no tiene miedo de decirlo en voz alta. James hace lo que le da la gana porque sólo se vive una vez, y eso es muy poco tiempo para perderlo en consideraciones ridículas como '¿qué van a pensar de mí?'. La arrogancia máxima de James no es organizar la fiesta de victoria antes de salir al partido... es caminar con el corazón en la mano, sin miedo a que se lo rompan.

El ego de Sirius nace del conflicto. De una familia que se dedicó a convencerlo de que estaba por encima del resto, mientras lo trataba como si no fuera importante por sí mismo. Sus deseos, sus emociones... estupideces que necesitaba sacarse de la cabeza. Cuando Sirius invade tu espacio personal es porque, inconscientemente, cree que tiene derecho. No se te ocurra invadir el suyo sin su permiso. Cuando Sirius dice "sabes que me quieres" es porque le gusta escucharlo, porque necesita el refuerzo, que lo digas en voz alta, que cedas a sus demandas. Sirius hace lo que le da la gana porque necesita saber que así, impulsivo y rebelde, y ruidoso, y agresivo, y cambiante, y auto-destructivo, _así_, lo sigues queriendo. La arrogancia de Sirius no es sólo la sangre Black, es, por sobre todo, la marca que ésta deja en quien osa ser diferente.

Si James le dice al oído "eh, Lunático¿quién es más guapo, el chucho o yo?" la voz es divertida y conspiratoria, y la pregunta va dirigida a chinchar a Sirius. La respuesta es "yo, por supuesto," y seguir la broma.

Cuando Sirius le dice al oído "¿quién te parece más guapo, James o yo?" la voz es ronca y peligrosa, le siente el aliento en la nuca, y _¿por qué maldita sea le está preguntando algo así?_ Remus sabe por qué, claro. Sirius está jugando. Sirius juega a veces a cosas incomprensibles. Si responde correctamente, se reirá y lo dejará ir.

- Yo, por supuesto, -dice, con la voz más neutral de la que es capaz.

Sirius no se ríe en un primer momento. Lo mira con una expresión extraña que parece decir 'por supuesto'. Dura un segundo. Luego parpadea, se ríe como ladrando, le revuelve el pelo y avanza hacia James.

- ¡Eh, Cornamenta!.¡Parece que tenemos competencia!


	17. Delirio

**Nota de la autora: **Culpo de todo al caos desatado en livejournal (a raíz del cual prometí porno contra viento y marea). Yo no pensaba pasar del PG-13 en estas viñetas... pero ya ven, las cosas suceden. Esto no es porno-porno... pero es una especie de lemmon light. Si no te gusta (¿eso existe en el fandom?) puedes saltártela y no pasa nada.

---

**Delirio  
**Vicio #8 – Calor

El Lobo está cambiando. Remus tiene 13 años. Su voz salta entre agudos y graves, su cuerpo se estira por partes, y el Lobo está cambiando. La fiebre lo asalta la noche anterior a la luna llena, y está convencido de que es causada por el esfuerzo físico de resistirse al Lobo.

- Déjalo ser, -dice James.- Es imposible que te transformes si no hay luna llena.

Remus lo sabe. Está en todos los libros. Ha hablado con Pomfrey al respecto. El Lobo no puede salir. Lo siente en sus entrañas (_morder, correr, marcar_). Pero sabe que no puede salir.

No tiene miedo de transformarse. No sabe de qué tiene miedo.

- Voy a buscar a Pomfrey, -dice Peter.

Pero no es la primera vez que pasa esto, y Remus no quiere pasar otra noche peleando solo contra el Lobo en la oscuridad de la enfermería.

- No. Está bien. Estoy bien. –La voz es grave y segura, y de pronto Remus no sabe si las palabras las dice él o el Lobo.

Hacen turnos para cuidarlo. Peter hasta la una, porque luego no hay cómo despertarlo. James de cuatro a siete, porque le cuesta volver a dormir. Sirius de una a cuatro.

El calor es asfixiante. Tiene que estar volando en fiebre. Patea las sábanas entre sueños. Aunque tampoco está muy seguro de estar soñando.

- Hss... –Hay algo fresco en su rostro de pronto. La sensación lo despierta del todo.- ¿Peter?

- Si me recibes así, no te ayudo.

- ¿Sirius¿Qué...?

- Shhh...

Le quita el paño húmedo de la frente, lo moja en agua fresca, lo exprime. Lo pasa despacio por el rostro caliente, como ha visto hacer alguna vez a Pomfrey.

- ¿Mejor?

Remus asiente despacio. Más por educación que nada. Todavía hace mucho, mucho calor.

- Eres mentiroso patológico, Lupin.

No puede verla a través de la fiebre. Pero reconoce la sonrisa. Moja el paño de nuevo. Lo exprime. Siente de pronto agua fresca en el cuello. Y _qué bien se siente, por dios_. No puede evitar gemir.

- Perdón... –dice, con la poca conciencia que le queda. Sirius ríe despacio.

- Eres una nena.

La burla va cargada de afecto, pero Remus sabe que moriría de vergüenza si no hiciera tanto, _tanto_ calor.

El aire fresco acaricia su pecho, y abre los ojos para descubrir que Sirius le ha abierto la camisa. Vuelve a cerrarlos y se muerde los labios, porque el paño dibuja el contorno de sus pezones al refrescar su pecho, y se niega a gemir de nuevo.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunta Sirius, y su voz es curiosamente ronca.

- Estoy bien –responde Remus.

Y nadie debería estar tan bien con una fiebre tan alta.

El paño se mueve sobre su estomago, dibujando círculos. Es fresco y rítmico, y a Remus ya no le importa mucho si Sirius le dice nena por gemir un poco.

Hay brisa fresca en sus muslos.

- Vaya, -dice Sirius. Y entre el sueño y la fiebre Remus todavía es consciente de que no quiere saber qué está mirando.

El paño fresco acaricia el espacio hundido en que sus piernas se unen a su cuerpo, y Remus grita un poco más que gemir.

- Shh... Vas a despertar a alguien.

Baja por su muslo derecho, goteando apenas. Sirius le levanta la pierna, y mueve el paño detrás de la rodilla, recorriendo el mismo camino por detrás. Los dedos rozan la hendidura caliente entre sus nalgas. Más caliente que nunca, por la fiebre.

_Por la fiebre._

Le parece que acarician y que dudan. Hace demasiado calor. Con la camisa abierta y el pantalón abajo, y Sirius refrescándole el cuerpo. No basta. Es mucho, demasiado calor.

- Gngnn... –El paño acaricia la base de sus testículos.- Sir... –_Sirius ¿qué estás haciendo? Sirius, para ya. Sirius, vas a hacer que me corra._

El paño sube por su entrepierna, la piel de Sirius rozando todo el largo de su erección.

- ¿Todo eso es tuyo, Lunático? Qué escondido lo tenías.

Siente la voz en el oído. Ronca y provocadora. La respiración en la nuca. La fiebre está jugando con sus sentidos.

El paño baja por la otra pierna. Todo de nuevo. Y otra vez. Roces que podrían ser casuales. _Pero no lo son._ Ya no importa mucho si esto está pasando o es producto de la fiebre. Ha caído un silencio culpable sobre la habitación, y hay algo extrañamente familiar en la respiración de Sirius.

- Tú también, -dice el Lobo, con la voz de Remus. _¿Tú también lo sientes¿Tú también lo sabes¿Tú también quieres correrte sobre mí?_ Remus no está muy seguro de a qué se refiere el Lobo.

La realidad lo abandona por momentos, y de pronto hay manos en todo su cuerpo. Dedos largos trazando cada cicatriz. Dedos que conoce, dibujando caminos. Dedos que son casi labios.

Las manos desaparecen cuando abre los ojos. Pero la mirada de Sirius avanza por la cicatriz larga de su pecho. Y el Lobo sabe.

- Siento tus ojos sobre mí.

- Shhh... Trata de dormir. Estás delirando, –responde Sirius. Pero no lo mira de frente.

Hay humo acariciando su rostro. El humo tiene ojos grises y se siente como seda contra su piel. Una lengua de humo le abre la boca. No puede tocarla, pero siente su sabor y sus movimientos, y gime contra ella. Remus tiene 13 años y si estuviera lo bastante consciente, pensaría que esto es extraño y no puede considerarse un primer beso. Pero la fiebre impide que piense, y se pierde en la sensación de humo dentro de su boca y ojos grises.

- Sirius... ¿Me estás besando?

Una pausa.

- ... No.

Abre los ojos.

La mirada de Sirius es intensa y vidriosa. Tal vez hasta un poco asustada.

- Trata de dormir un poco.

_No puedo dormir así._

- No puedo dormir así. –Y Remus sabe que algo no está bien, porque él nunca, nunca hubiera dicho algo como eso en voz alta.- Hace demasiado calor.

_Demasiado calor._

- Cierra los ojos. Yo te ayudo. –Es apenas un susurro, y Remus obedece.

Las manos trazan caminos sobre su cuerpo. La lengua se mueve como humo en su boca, intangible y asfixiante, intensa y vidriosa. Y las otras manos (_las manos reales_, razona Remus en un instante de lucidez) van refrescando su vientre con un paño mojado en agua fresca, dibujando círculos leves, bajando por su entrepierna, acariciando apenas la punta mojada de su erección.

_Shhh... _escucha entre sueños, una y otra vez. Una mano temblorosa (no como las otras) se cierra sobre él apretando apenas. Y Remus quiere gritar, pero ya no sabe ni cómo.

- Yo te ayudo a dormir. –Un susurro tembloroso. Y no puede ser real, porque es la voz de Sirius, y Sirius no susurra. Ni tiembla.

La mano sube y baja con ritmo pausado.

- Shhh...

La lengua de humo se mueve en su boca, y Remus levanta las caderas y empuja contra esa mano que no alivia, que no ayuda, que empeora el calor. Y el calor lo consume, le quema el cuerpo, quema el maldito castillo con todos sus terrenos, y Remus coge las sábanas con los puños, y embiste con más fuerza contra la mano, que acelera el ritmo. Y no abre los ojos, porque algo le dice que abrir los ojos no es buena idea.

Remus tiene 13 años y vuela en fiebre la primera vez que el mundo se convierte en un instante blanco detrás de sus ojos; y una mano le tapa la boca, pero el Lobo (o tal vez él) grita contra la mano de todos modos.

Los dedos largos, los besos de humo, el ritmo y el calor se desdibujan con el resto del mundo. Remus cae en un sueño profundo y sueña que el Lobo corre libre por el Bosque Prohibido, y aúlla a la luna.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, James dormita a su lado.

- ¿Remus? –dice entre sueños.- Ya no tienes fiebre. ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Sí, –se frota los ojos. –Mucho mejor. ¿Qué hora es?

- Las seis. Acabo de llegar. Sirius se olvidó de despertarme.

_Sirius_.

- ¿Seguro que te sientes bien? Estás pálido.

- S-sí. Creo que tuve una... –James lo mira con curiosidad- pesadilla.

_Una pesadilla_.

Es lo que se repite todas las noches durante los siguientes 3 meses.


	18. Colagusano

**Colagusano**  
Vicio #13 - Hablar

- Dicen que es dificilísimo.

- A mi tío le tomó dos años. Pero su supervisor le contó que una vez alguien lo consiguió en quince meses.

_A mí me tomó tres años, pero no tuve supervisor y empecé a los doce._

Eso las sorprendería, seguro. Dejarían de hablar del tío de Violeta y empezarían a prestarle un poco de atención. Mucha, mucha atención. Porque ¿cuántos Animagos ilegales de dieciséis años pueden haber conocido en su vida?

Animagos. Tarea extra de McGonagall para levantar la nota del último examen. Cómo consigue transformarse en rata él mismo, pero es incapaz de transformar en rata un alfiletero, es algo escapa a su entendimiento. A lo mejor es que lo ponen nervioso los exámenes, con toda esa gente mirando, y la vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza repitiendo "McGonagall te odia... McGonagall te odia..."

- ¿Qué animal es tu tío?

- Un conejo.

- Dicen que los animales pequeños son más fáciles.

_¿Ah, sí? Me gustaría verte intentarlo._

- Sí, eso había leído. Pero, de todos modos... ¡un Animago! Eso no lo hace cualquiera, no importa el tamaño.

_Gracias_.

Le gusta esta chica. Reconoce el esfuerzo ajeno.

Cierto, Colagusano no es Cornamenta. No avanza orgulloso por el bosque, no corre como el viento, y de ninguna manera podría mantener a raya a Lunático. Tampoco es Canuto, que salta y ladra y hace que a uno le provoque rascarle tras las orejas. Pero es Colagusano, pequeño y útil, que puede esconderse bajo los muebles y alcanzar rincones inalcanzables. Nunca hubieran terminado el Mapa sin Colagusano metiéndose en los dormitorios de otras casas entre las piernas de algún estudiante. O en el dormitorio de las chicas.

Un Animago ilegal de _dieciséis años_.

A veces sueña que llega al examen y no recuerda ninguna de las respuestas. O que entra al Gran Comedor y se da cuenta de que va en ropa interior. A veces sueña que nadie lo recuerda, que va por la escuela gritando "¡mírame, soy yo, me conoces!" pero nadie reacciona. Y a veces sueña que James empieza a soltarlo todo, y Sirius, y Remus, y cuando él quiere gritar "¡yo también!.¡yo también soy un Animago!" no le sale la voz. La gente lo mira como si estuviera loco, mientras gesticula sin emitir sonido.

Vivir con el secreto es diferente para los demás. Todos tienen algo que los hace especiales. James tiene el Quidditch. Sirius (le guste o no) se apellida Black. Remus es Prefecto. Y no es sólo eso. James y Sirius no necesitan ser Animagos para probar que pueden hacerlo. Sólo él. El único Animago de dieciséis años que tiene que hacer tarea extra para aprobar Transfiguración.

- Bueno, chicas, las dejo.

- ¿Terminaste?

- No. Termino mañana temprano.

Lo miran con ese gesto. Ése que dice 'eres un mediocre'. Ése que dice 'no entiendo cómo puedes ser amigo de Black y Potter'.

_No me voy por mediocre. Me voy porque éste es el único ensayo que puedo hacer en diez minutos sin mirar un libro. Me voy porque todo esto ya lo leí en tercer año._

Pero no puede decirlo. Así que coge la mochila y sale de la Biblioteca.

Lo peor de todo, es que es mentira. Que probablemente necesite ayuda de James para terminar el ensayo, y ni siquiera obtenga una muy buena calificación.

Cómo es eso posible, no consigue entenderlo.


	19. Apuntes

**Nota de la autora:** Harry Potter y Hogwarts le pertenecen a Rowling. Los Apuntes Laberínticos del Infierno me pertenecen a mí (y a Deraka, antes de sentarse a ordenarlos en tres colores y cuadernillos por tema). Los apuntes de James le pertenecen solo a Deraka (yo sería incapaz de controlar el hechizo). Sirius y Remus se pertenecen el uno al otro (en caso de que alguien lo estuviera dudando).

---  
**  
Apuntes**  
Vicio #20 - Escribir

- Esa chica quiere algo contigo.

- ¿Qué chica?

- La de los apuntes.

- ¿Qué apuntes?

- Los tuyos, Lunático, los tuyos.

- ¿La chica de mis apuntes? –Remus lo mira confundido. Sirius siempre ha sido algo extraño, pero desde que se fue de casa está más raro que nunca.

- La Ravenclaw... ésa de los apuntes de Aritmancia... ¿Clarissa?.¿Lucinda?

- ¿Clara McMillan?

- Ésa.

- Podrías saberte su nombre, su madre es pariente tuya.

- Todos los putos magos de sangre pura en Bretaña son parientes míos, Lupin... no esperarás que me sepa el nombre de todos.

Y cuando dice cosas como ésa, tiene un acento tan arrogante, y una mirada tan altiva, y una actitud tan _Sirius_ que Remus no tiene corazón para decirle lo 'Black' que queda la escena en conjunto.

- En todo caso, le gustas.

Remus sacude la cabeza.

- Nunca hemos cruzado más de tres palabras.

- ¿Desde cuando hace falta hablar? –dice Sirius, y su mirada está tan cargada de todas las cosas primarias y peligrosas que le gustaría hacer en lugar de 'hablar', que a Remus se le seca la boca y le tiembla todo por dentro.

No es la primera vez que lo mira de esa manera, casi como una invitación. Remus está a punto de colarse por los labios entreabiertos cuando Peter entra a buscar un libro y rompe el momento.

Sirius sigue hablando, sin siquiera voltearse a mirar a Peter (pero con un claro cambio de humor en la voz).

- Si no le gustas ¿para qué te pide los apuntes?

- No lo sé... –Remus se fuerza a salir de los ojos de Sirius y volver al terreno seguro de la amistad sin pretensiones.- Pero se me ocurre una idea descabellada... ¿para estudiar?

Sirius levanta una ceja.

- ¿_Tus_ apuntes?

- ¿Qué tienen de malo mis apuntes?

- No jodas, Lunático. Tus apuntes los entienden tú y tu madre.

- No es cierto. -También los entiende James, con algo de esfuerzo.

Remus es el mejor tomando apuntes detallados. Cada palabra, cada ejemplo, cada gráfica explicativa de cada proceso posible. Sus apuntes son brillantes. Todo lo que haya sucedido en el año puede encontrarse en los apuntes de Remus... Si uno es capaz de atravesar el laberinto y resolver el enigma de la Esfinge. Escritos en los márgenes, gráfico sobre gráfico, letra menuda entre líneas (para leer con lupa). A Remus le gusta leer entre líneas, le gusta el subtexto, le gusta repasar sus apuntes y agregar datos relacionados, no dónde los menciona el profesor, sino dónde él considera que deberían ir. Los apuntes de Remus son un mapa a su mente. Sentado en la cama de Remus (perfectamente tendida), buceando en su baúl (perfectamente organizado), observándolo vestirse (siempre con la camisa por dentro del pantalón y la corbata anudada), nadie creería que los Apuntes Laberínticos del Infierno pueden haber sido tomados por la misma persona. Es una de esas cosas que sacan de quicio con respecto a Remus, hasta que te acostumbras. A Sirius le fascina. Son pocos los momentos en los que puede ver el 'otro lado' de Lupin, y los aprovecha cómo puede.

Sirius, por supuesto, no toma apuntes. No pide apuntes. No necesita apuntes. Se sienta, escucha, coge algún libro la tarde antes del examen para refrescar conceptos, y saca una O. ¿Transfiguración? Es un puto Animago desde los 15. ¿Encantamientos? Práctica todos los días, contra el Slytherin de turno. ¿Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Creció en la Casa Black. Toma notas de libros de vez en cuando, enfrascado en algún proyecto monstruoso e incomparable (convertirse en Animago ilegal, crear un mapa que muestre los movimientos de todo Hogwarts), y todo hay que decirlo, son bastante buenas. Pero ¿perder el tiempo con apuntes de clase? _Ni que hubiera venido a Hogwarts a estudiar..._

El que pide apuntes indefectiblemente es Peter. Y no es que los suyos sean malos. Es una cuestión de inseguridad, probablemente. O de comodidad, tal vez. No le pide los apuntes a Remus, por supuesto, a menos que Remus tenga toda la tarde para sentarse a estudiar con él, traducir el arameo antiguo que puede ser su letra por momentos, explicar la relación subyacente que ha llevado las fechas de las guerras nórdicas a la misma página que las celebraciones romanas de fin de cosecha, trazar el camino del laberinto y redibujar el enigma de la Esfinge, paso a paso. No. Peter le pide los apuntes a James, que anota cosas sueltas en clase y luego hace la cosa más espectacular que Peter haya visto en la vida (otra vez).

Va y traduce los apuntes de Remus a lenguaje humano.

No. En serio.

Los coge, los copia con una pluma encantada, y empieza a lanzar hechizos. Pone las notas al margen a pie de página, inserta los agregados en el texto, separa los gráficos para mostrar su construcción paso por paso (y si está inspirado, los anima), agranda la letra menuda, resalta datos en tres colores según criterio de importancia (criterio de James, no de Remus)... Ya por lucirse, enumera las páginas y las organiza en cuadernillos por tema.

Es un espectáculo. Peter mira con la boca abierta y dice 'oh' y 'ah'.

Y es que todos conocen los hechizos (estuvieron allí cuando James los inventó, en los primeros días de trabajo para el Mapa del Merodeador), pero sólo James parece cogerles el truco (y si algún otro lo intenta, termina con una sopa de letras a color). Sirius dice que es porque, para dirigir los hechizos, hace falta entender los apuntes... y por muy brillante que sea, hay cosas que escapan incluso a su inteligencia. Nunca los pide, nunca los usa. A veces, cuando algo se le escapa, va y le pregunta a Remus, que se sienta con él en la sala común a explicar los Gráficos Malditos de los Apuntes Laberínticos del Infierno y traducir arameo antiguo. Cuando Peter le pregunta por qué no va y le pide los apuntes mejorados a James, responde que no necesita traducciones baratas si tiene la fuente original en la cama de al lado. A Peter le parece que es el orgullo, que le impide usar algo que no puede hacer él mismo. A Remus le parece que el corazón le deja de latir cuando Sirius dice 'en la cama de al lado'.

- ¿A ti te gusta?

- ¿Quién?.¿Clara McMillan?

Hay una emoción nueva en los ojos de Sirius cuando pregunta. Algo que suaviza la tormenta, y que Remus no ha visto nunca en esos ojos grises.

- ¿A quién le gusta Clara McMillan?

James. Sudado y con la escoba al hombro.

- A Remus, -responde Peter, como si tuviera una mínima idea de lo que está pasando.

James mira a Remus con detenimiento, como intentando descifrar el enigma de la Esfinge.

- No es cierto, -dice Remus, antes de que saque la varita para reordenarlo en tres colores y cuadernillos por tema.

James asiente.

- Mejor, -dice Sirius, y su voz sigue teniendo ese fondo nuevo, ese paso abierto entre la tormenta.- No necesitas una Clara McMillan pidiéndote los apuntes como excusa para hablarte. Lo que tú necesitas, Lunático, es alguien que te arranque los apuntes, te estrelle contra la pared, y te bese hasta que no sepas ni cómo coger una pluma.

Peter ríe. James hace el intento de reírse.

Remus no duerme esa noche, y pasan tres semanas hasta que vuelve a ser capaz de coger una pluma sin ponerse como un tomate.


	20. El lado oscuro

**Nota de la autora:** Esto es un experimento. A ver cómo sale. El otro día estaba en la oficina, cuando empezó a sonar esta canción y fue "¡dios mío!. ¡esto es Sirius mirando a sus amigos!"

No esperaba escribir un songfic dentro de estos vicios... pero ya ven (nunca digas nunca).

El experimento es el siguiente: Bajas la canción (si no sabes de dónde, hay un link en mi LJ), lees el fic, dónde dice _-intro guitarra-_ le das a 'play', sigues leyendo con la música de fondo. La idea es NO LEER LA LETRA. Está allí como pauta para marcar el ritmo, pero me parece que si se lee como parte de la historia, corta un poco el momento (aunque hay quien opina que no).

Así que puedes: 1) leerlo con la música de fondo y usar las líneas _-como ésta- _de pauta para marcar el ritmo, 2) leerlo sin música y saltarte las líneas _-como ésta-_, o 3) leerlo con todo y letra y contarme qué tal .

Ojalá les guste.

---

**Segunda nota de la autora (a varias semanas de la publicación):** Soy tonta. Me han llegado varios comentarios pidiendo el nombre de la canción. Cuando subí la viñeta al LJ subí también la canción (cosa que aquí no puedo hacer), y por eso se me olvidó mencionarlo. Lo lamento. Es "El lado oscuro" de Jarabe de Palo. Una canción preciosa (y nada difícil de conseguir en línea ).

---

**Canuto**** (E****l lado oscuro)**  
Vicio #17 - Chocolate

Sirius llega a casa de los Potter la noche del 24.

_¿Canuto?... James ¿quién...?. ¡¿Sirius?. ¿Estás bien?. ¿Te pasó algo?... No, Sra. P... Bueno, en realidad... Pasa, hermano, todos nos estamos congelando._

_Así que... ¿peleaste con tu familia?_

_¿Saben dónde estás?_

Preguntas rutinarias. Formalidades. Nunca, ni por un segundo, existió la posibilidad de enviar a Sirius de vuelta a Grimmauld Place. Nunca fue siquiera una idea negarle un lugar en la casa. (El lugar en la familia, lo tenía hace mucho.)

---

La navidad en casa de los Potter no se parece en nada a aquella de la Noble y Muy Antigua Casa Black.

Se emborracha con James tras la cena familiar (en la que los niños corren y las madres ríen, recordando sus días en Hogwarts). Planean el fin del mundo y James divaga en voz alta acerca de cómo el cabello de Evans cambia de color con las estaciones. Sirius piensa en las razones de su huida, y divaga en silencio absoluto acerca de cómo las cicatrices de Remus Lupin dibujan el mapa hacia algún lugar (que quisiera conocer). Se despierta junto a su hermano (su _verdadero _hermano) la mañana del 26, y desayuna poción contra la resaca.

Esa misma tarde, reciben a sus amigos.

Peter llega temprano, como suele hacer Peter, y a su pobre madre se le nota en la cara que lleva escuchando '¿ya nos vamos?' desde las 6 de la mañana. Es curioso. Le cuesta tanto levantarse para ir a clase, y jamás ha fallado en ser el primero en la ducha un sábado de visita a Hogsmeade. O el primero en casa de James para un 'campamento' de verano. O el primero en la puerta si hay partido de Quidditch (al menos media hora antes si juega James).

Remus llega a la hora exacta, como suele hacer Remus. Sirius se entretiene a veces poniéndole trabas, dándole la hora equivocada, intentando hacer que llegue tarde. Funcionó una vez, en primer año. Luego Remus empezó a corroborar todo dato que saliera de la boca de Sirius. Finalmente, dejó de intentarlo en quinto. Remus lo considera una señal de madurez. Sirius está esperando a que se lo crea lo suficiente para tomarlo por sorpresa.

La elfina de la casa ha preparado chocolate. La madre de James saca algunos bollitos del desayuno e invita a los Lupin a quedarse. Se sientan en los grandes sillones del salón, junto a la chimenea encendida, y comparten la tarde. Los padres de James, con esa sonrisa que no borra el cansancio ni los años, con ese corazón que no duda un segundo antes de recibir a un hijo ajeno con los brazos abiertos; los padres de Remus, con túnicas usadas que los Black despreciarían, y que son resultado de gastar cada centavo que alguna vez tuvieron en buscar una manera de ayudar a su hijo enfermo; James, Peter, Remus y Sirius.

Sirius se siente de pronto extraño, entre tantos hijos amados por sus padres.

_-intro guitarra-_

Aurora Lupin cuenta la historia de Remus y su obsesión con Peter Pan a los 7 años, de cómo dormía con la ventana abierta y buscaba sombras en todos los cajones de la casa, y cómo tuvo que rescatarlo del techo y explicarle de qué iba eso de volar a causa de los pensamientos alegres (y, de paso, el significado de la palabra 'metáfora').

Todos ríen y Remus protesta. (Pero sonríe cuando su madre lo abraza.)

Dorea Potter responde con el recuento número 320 de la tarde en que James intentó escaparse de la casa con 6 años, para convertirse en el jugador profesional de Quidditch más joven del mundo. Y no importa cuántas veces la haya escuchado, Sirius ríe a carcajadas y envidia a sus amigos con toda el alma.

_-Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo-_

Si su madre estuviera en esa sala (y no es que exista la menor posibilidad de que Walburga Black se siente a tomar chocolate con una familia mestiza de túnicas gastadas), tendría muchas historias que contar sobre las andanzas de su ex-heredero.

Ninguna haría reír a la audiencia... pero más de una le valdría una mirada compasiva, incluso de sus amigos.

_-Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro-_

Tal vez, incluso, contaría la terrible razón por la que fue absolutamente necesario erradicarlo de la digna Casa Black.

_-Y no me sonrojo si te digo que te quiero-  
_

Remus lo mira desde el otro lado de la mesa. '¿Estás bien?' dice con los labios.

'Estoy bien' responden los labios de Sirius.

_-Y que me dejes o te deje, eso ya no me da miedo-  
_

Muchas cosas se han hecho evidentes en los dos últimos días. Que le gusta Remus Lupin es tal vez la más importante.

_-Habías sido sin dudarlo la más bella  
de entre todas las estrellas que yo vi en el firmamento-_

No hay orgullo familiar que se compare con esos ojos.

Y no hay forma de negar lo que provocan en él.

_-riff-  
-¿Cómo ganarse el cielo cuando uno ama con toda el alma?-_

¿Es realmente tan malo ser diferente?. ¿Esto que siente, es tan distinto de lo que siente James por Evans?. ¿Es un enfermo, como dijo Regulus?

Aurora Lupin cuenta la historia del primer empacho con chocolate de Remus (que protesta, rojo como un tomate), y la respuesta es simple.

No es posible que esto que siente sea malo.

_-Y es que el cariño que te tengo no se paga con dinero-  
_

Como no es posible que Walburga Black lo entienda, porque ningún Black (reconocido como tal) lo ha sentido nunca.

_-¿Cómo decirte que sin ti muero?--  
_

La risa de James contagia, y de pronto Sirius vuelve a sentirse en casa.

_-No me sonrojo si te digo que te quiero-  
_

Porque esta, _ésta_ es su familia.

_-Y que me dejes o te deje, eso ya no me da miedo-  
_

La que siempre tuvo. La que siempre tendrá.

_-Habías sido sin dudarlo la más bella  
de entre todas las estrellas que yo vi en el firmamento-  
_

No los Black y sus nombres estelares. Las verdaderas estrellas. (Las que guían el camino de los niños perdidos hacia Nunca Jamás.)

_-solo guitarra-  
_

A veces Sirius se pregunta si haber crecido en otra familia lo hubiera convertido en una persona distinta. Hoy se pregunta si haber crecido con los Black hubiera convertido en personas distintas a otros.

¿Qué sería de James sin Dorea y Charlus Potter protegiéndolo de la estupidez de la 'nobleza' mágica?. ¿Sería él también un 'niño-problema' que huye de casa con la ropa que lleva puesta, en víspera de navidad?. ¿Sería otro Regulus, otro Lucius Malfoy?. ¿Existe la posibilidad de un 'James' (con esa risa contagiosa y esa seguridad limpia) criado por Walburga Black?

¿Qué sería de Remus sin Aurora Lupin contando historias vergonzosas, y orgullosa hasta los huesos de su hijo hombre-lobo?. ¿Algún Black hubiera dado un centavo por evitarle un segundo de dolor?. ¿Seguiría vivo siquiera (con esa mirada que desarma, y esa fragilidad que no lo es)?. ¿Sería posible para un Black transmitir la calidez que transmiten esos ojos?

Dorea Potter recoge las tazas, y la tarde se termina. Los chicos se quedan a dormir, pero los padres de Remus se despiden en la puerta (todavía riendo y alabando el chocolate con especias). Hay abrazos y sonrisas, y Remus lo mira entre el tumulto, preguntando sin palabras, _¿qué pasó, Sirius?. ¿Estás bien?. ¿Puedo ayudar?_

_Estoy bien_, quiere decir. Y lo está.

_-riff-  
-Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo-  
_

La Casa Black no puede alcanzarlo en este refugio, en el que sus amigos tuvieron la suerte de crecer.

Y aunque hay algo en su sangre maldita de lo que siente que nunca podrá desprenderse, estar aquí (en casa) con James, Remus y Peter lo hace sentir normal y seguro, y _bien.  
_

_-Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro-  
_

Mucho más que bien, cuando se queda solo con Remus al pie de la escalera, y se atreve a mirar.

_-Y no me sonrojo si te digo que te quiero-  
_

Remus parece a punto de decir algo cuando sus ojos se encuentran. Pero las palabras mueren en los labios entreabiertos.

'Te quiero', dicen los ojos grises.

_-Y que me dejes o te deje, eso ya no me da miedo-  
_

'No me importa si soy un enfermo. Si nunca más me hablas. Porque te quiero.'

_-Habías sido sin dudarlo la más bella  
de entre todas las estrellas que yo vi en el firmamento-  
_

'Pero tú no pensarías algo así, porque sabes lo que es ser diferente. Y por eso, también por eso, te quiero.'

_-No me sonrojo si te digo que te quiero  
si te digo que te quiero-  
_

Va a decirlo en voz alta, cuando James grita que suban de una vez.

Sonríe y coge a Remus de la mano. Lo lleva hasta la habitación. Ahora que lo entiende, puede decirlo en cualquier momento. Puede esperar.

Siente la rabia de los últimos meses diluirse en todos los puntos en los que su mano toca la mano de Remus.

Y aprieta un poco más.

_-silencio-  
-guitarra-  
_

Pasan la noche hablando de la huida, de Hogwarts, de planes para el futuro. 

A Sirius no le provoca ahondar en las razones de su 'abandono de hogar'. _Estoy en casa_, dice. _Y ésta es mi familia_. Sólo Peter sigue haciendo preguntas después de eso, y James lo calla cambiando el tema hacia los planes para el nuevo año.

Peter quiere conseguir novia (y repetir la broma de los patos, que _fue la mejor broma en la historia de las bromas_). James quiere dedicar el verano a explorar el Londres Muggle (y ver si allí descubre alguna manera de impresionar a Lily). Remus quiere que lo dejen cumplir con su deber de Prefecto al menos lo que queda del curso (_es bueno soñar_, dice James, _pero no olvides que cuando despiertes, la realidad será más dura_). Sirius dice que quiere planear una broma de fin de curso que el Ministerio se vea forzado a incluir en _Historia de Hogwarts_ (pero Remus debe sospechar lo que realmente quiere, o no se pondría de ese color cada vez que lo mira).

Por momentos, Sirius sospecha que Remus quiere algo parecido. Luego descarta la idea. Se lo está imaginando. Debe ser eso. Proyectando sus propios deseos, como cuando hechizas a alguien. (Porque si Remus lo hubiera mirado de esa manera siempre, _tendría_ que haberse dado cuenta antes.)

_Es bueno estar en casa_, piensa Sirius, mientras Peter habla de sus vacaciones como si a alguien le importara, y James refuerza el chocolate con whisky de fuego, 'para calentarnos un poco'.

Repiten viejas bromas, y James lo toca un poco más que de costumbre, Remus sonríe y Peter empieza a tener cuidado con lo que pregunta. Y nadie lo juzga.

_Es bueno estar en casa._

Dicen que los perros no se acostumbran al lugar, sino al dueño. Que son capaces de encontrar el camino a casa a través de cientos de kilómetros. Que algunos buscan a sus dueños perdidos, y los encuentran a ciudades de distancia. Que son los primeros en reconocerlos, tras años de ausencia.

Cuando se transformó por primera vez, Sirius sintió que había encontrado su verdadera piel. Que había sido Canuto mucho antes de que Canuto existiera. Los olores intensos, la emoción palpable, el ser físico incuestionablemente ligado a las emociones, a las personas, a las lealtades.

Canuto comprende (tal vez mejor que Sirius) que 'casa' no se refiere a un conjunto de habitaciones, y que 'familia' no es un concepto ligado a la sangre.

Y es el instinto primario del perro el que susurra en su oído hemos llegado a casa, y mueve la cola saltando alrededor de los Merodeadores (mientras Sirius bebe chocolate 'reforzado' y James inicia la pelea de almohadas).


	21. Como quedarse dormido

Nota de la autora: Esto contiene SPOILERS DEL SÉPTIMO LIBRO. Si no lo has leído, salta a la siguiente viñeta (cuando la haya). Si lo has leído, te lo han contado, o simplemente no te importa... siéntete libre de continuar .

**--- **

**Como quedarse dormido...  
**Vicio #25 – Labios

Es una batalla como nunca vio otra.

Ni durante la primera guerra, con Sirius y James en la línea de fuego, energizando el viento, gritando y luchando como si el fin del mundo corriera tras ellos (y no resistieran el impulso de burlarlo). Ni en el dormitorio de los chicos de la Torre de Gryffindor, durante la legendaria Guerra de las Bromas (desatada en la primavera de cuarto año) que remeció todo Hogwarts y toda Escocia. Ni siquiera en su imaginación, en esas escenas que Binns narraba sin emoción y que él re-editaba en su mente, con fuego y saliva y gritos heroicos, y la risa de sus amigos contra el cielo ensangrentado (ésas de las que habló sólo una vez en la vida, y a las que Sirius respondió con una risa perruna y un "por dios, Lupin, necesitas ayuda," que no hubiera sonado tan bien si no hubieran estado los dos desnudos sobre esa cama que nunca más sería la misma).

(Bajo las circunstancias, sonó como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo vibrara, y fuera por una vez libre de la luna, sólo Remus Lupin, desnudo sobre la cama.)

Esta batalla las supera todas.

Hay alumnos y maestros peleando en el campo. Familiares y amigos. Mortífagos. Aurores. Acromántulas trepando la Torre de Astronomía. Gigantes demoliendo las paredes del castillo. Desesperación de fondo, al ver Hogwarts destrozado. Y en medio del orgullo, esa sensación de vejez que trae el descubrirse luchando junto a antiguos alumnos (que apenas ayer preguntaban qué era un Boggart).

Neville Longbottom lleva el cabello largo. Dispara un _Reducto_ desde una de las torres y le salva la vida. Cuando Remus voltea hacia la ventana, sólo un segundo (_¡vigilancia constante¿quieres morir, Lupin?_ hubiera gritado Ojoloco, de estar entre ellos), el líder del Ejército de Dumbledore sonríe entre moretones, y avanza para seguir luchando.

(La última vez que se vieron, Neville Longbottom le temía a su profesor de Pociones más que a nada en el mundo.)

Al mismo tiempo (y eso lo confunde), se siente joven. Más joven de lo que se ha sentido en muchos años, con la sangre pulsando y los sentidos agudos, y el Lobo inquieto bajo la piel como un cachorro. Casi le cuesta no aullar, no salir corriendo hacia el Bosque Prohibido como si la luna lo estuviera llamando.

(O tal vez, no es la luna.)

Dora aparece de pronto, corriendo hacia él desde el castillo. ¿Qué hace aquí¿Y si está aquí, quién cuida a su hijo?

Tiene un hijo, por todos los dioses. Un hijo de Nymphadora.

Teddy lleva la sangre de Dora, y a veces le parece una traición quererlo tanto por eso. Porque de Ted Tonks lleva sólo el nombre, y tiene en cambio esos ojos grises que le derriten el alma, y que algún día romperán un pobre corazón que no podrá evitar quererlo de todos modos.

(Tal vez, no es la luna en absoluto.)

Dora pelea a su lado, y eso debería ayudar. Es excepcional en batalla. Pero se preocupa por él más de lo necesario y eso la distrae. Con todas las diferencias (que son muchas y muy obvias, y Remus no puede evitar notar todos los malditos días desde que accedió a esta locura), es incuestionable que Sirius y Nymphadora comparten genes.

- _¡Stupefy!_

Tiene sentido que la guerra termine en Hogwarts, piensa. En Hogwarts, donde todo empezó.

(Y de pronto, lo sabe, _donde todo termina_).

Pelean a pocos metros del árbol del lago. Teddy se sentará allí algún día, cuando sus diminutas manos hayan crecido (y Remus no pueda ya envolverlas en las suyas). Sabe qué mundo quiere legarle. Y por primera vez, comprende realmente por qué pelea. Por qué Harry, James y Lily. Por qué la Orden.

Sabe (como se sabe que las nubes están compuestas de agua) que Dora pelea a su lado. Sabe (como se sabe que la magia existe) que no pelea solo. Tres varitas se alzan con la suya. Tres voces gritan _¡Protego!_ desde su garganta. Tres pares de piernas sostienen su cuerpo.

Sabe que ha cruzado el Velo mucho antes de que lo alcance el rayo verde que lo confirma.

No siente a Nymphadora caer sobre su cuerpo, morir a su lado.

Siente en cambio el sol de junio calentar su piel, el peso de los años abandonar su cuerpo.

Sirius, James y Lily se sientan bajo el árbol del lago. Sirius lleva el cabello suelto y la camisa se le levanta cuando se estira sobre la hierba. James se arregla los lentes, apoyado en el tronco, y el cabello de Lily es fuego entre sus piernas. Sirius hace una broma, que a Lily no le hace gracia. La risa de James contagia el viento.

Mientras avanza sonriente, Remus se pregunta por un segundo dónde está Peter.

Entonces recuerda.

Peter los traicionó. James y Lily están muertos. Sirius pasó 12 años en Azkabán y Harry creció sin familia. Sirius está muerto. Harry lo necesita. Ojoloco está muerto. Dumbledore está muerto y la batalla final de una guerra terrible se pelea en Hogwarts. Tiene un hijo de ojos grises con la sobrina de Sirius.

Él mismo, Remus Lupin, está muerto.

- Tengo un hijo, -es lo primero que consigue decir. James sonríe divertido. Lily sonríe.- Tiene tus ojos, -dice.

La sonrisa de Sirius sólo la siente contra sus labios.


	22. Gryffindor

**Nota de la autora:** Volviendo a coger ritmo. Quería aprovechar esta actualización para hacer eso que siempre quiero hacer y _nunca hago_... GRACIAS. Muchísimas gracias a toda la gente maravillosa que me ha dejado reviews y me alegrado el día, la semana y el mes entero. Sobretodo a los que no tienen cuenta aquí (y entonces no puedo responderles personalmente). A los que sí tienen cuenta... sé que no he estado respondiendo últimamente, pero sepan que los quiero muchísimo y que todo es culpa de la malvada vida real.

---

**Gryffindor**  
Vicio #17 – Límite

Algunas leyendas cuentan que el fin del mundo está en el océano.  
Que el agua cae al vacío, y que cuatro tortugas sostienen la tierra.  
Otras dicen que es posible llegar andando_.  
Una vez que hayas gastado tres pares de zapatos de hierro,  
hayas roto tres bastones de hierro,__  
y tres sombreros de hierro se te hayan desfondado_,  
dicen.  
Que en el fin del mundo, está la entrada al inframundo,  
el palacio de la Reina de las Nieves,  
la casa de Baba Yaga.

Todas están equivocadas.

---

- Black, Sirius.

Es alto para sus once años, y avanza ocupando demasiado espacio. Un Black es un Black en Hogwarts como en cualquier parte, pero la elegancia de su sangre adquiere un sesgo peligroso con esa energía que emana de cada movimiento. Incluso el viejo sombrero parece a la moda, cuando lo luce con esa pose de rebelde incurable.

_Este chico va a traer problemas_, piensa Minerva en cuanto lo ve.

- Grita 'Slytherin' y acabemos con esto,- susurra.

- Tienes la astucia, sin duda, -responde una voz en su cabeza.- Una mente brillante, sí... –los ojos grises vagan por el Gran Comedor, aburridos.- Tristemente, no es ella quien guía tus acciones.

Los ojos se congelan en un punto.

_No._

- ¿No?.¿No qué? No he dicho nada aún.

Pero Sirius lo sabe. Lo supo siempre. Que había algo en él que no funcionaba, algo diferente.

- Es normal que tengas miedo de enfrentar...

- No tengo miedo,- susurra, con una mirada a sus primas en la mesa de Slytherin.

- ... a tu familia. Es larga la tradición de los Black en Slytherin, y la rivalidad entre casas es legendaria. Tu lugar es claro. Pero si...

- No tengo miedo,- repite. El maldito sombrero sí que sabe qué cuerda pulsar.

Siente la sonrisa sobre su cabeza.

- No esperaba menos de un... ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Hay aplausos sorprendidos en la mesa roja, y un silencio mortal en la verde.

---

El fin del mundo queda en Escocia.

---

- Lupin, Remus.

Avanza, delgado y aparentemente frágil. Sin atraer demasiada atención, incluso en éste, el momento en el que todas las miradas debieran posarse en él. Casi parece que lo hace adrede.

El Sombrero Seleccionador aparenta los mil años que tiene, y Remus se siente cómodo con él. A veces siente que tiene mil años también.

- Interesante...

Se encoge un poco en la silla. ¿Habrá conocido el sombrero a otras criaturas oscuras?.¿O es él la primera?.¿Es ahora cuando gritan su secreto y es expulsado de Hogwarts antes de la primera clase? (¿Y significaría eso que lo que tuvo anoche fue un sueño premonitorio?)

- ... tienes el potencial para pertenecer a cualquiera de las casas.- continúa el sombrero, como si nada.- Es una elección difícil.

_¿Potencial? _

- Ravenclaw... sí. Pero también Slytherin...

_No..._

- ¿No? Ya veo... los Ravenclaw son inquisitivos, y los Slytherin astutos. Te descubrirían. Astuto camino, buscar el lugar más conveniente para mantenerte a salvo.

_Por favor..._

- ¿Hufflepuff, dices? Sin duda un buen lugar para pasar desapercibido. No tienes miedo del trabajo duro. No buscas la gloria. -Remus respira, sólo un segundo.- No subestimes a tus compañeros, Remus Lupin. Puedes encontrar sorpresas bajo cualquier bandera.

- Lo siento,- susurra Remus, en un hilo de voz.

- Tienes miedo de estar aquí,- la voz es amable.- Pero aquí estás. Tu valor es tu fuerza motora. Sí... ése es tu lugar.

_¿Mi..._

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

_... valor?_

Entre los aplausos de la mesa de Gryffindor, reconoce un par de ojos grises tan confundidos como los suyos. Y de pronto se siente menos solo.

---

Se llega en un gran tren rojo, que cruza Bretaña sobre rieles ocultos.

---

- Pettigrew, Peter.

Es un niño bajito, de cabello claro. Con las mejillas rosadas de los niños a los que su madre les ha repetido 250 veces que se abriguen durante el viaje. Avanza ansioso, y tiembla cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador le tapa los ojos, porque_ está en Hogwarts_, y no termina de creérselo.

- Mmm... Sí... -dice el sombrero.

_¿Hufflepuff?_ Piensa, algo decepcionado.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! -grita el sombrero.- Ningún Hufflepuff se decepcionaría tan fácilmente, -murmura, mientras Minerva lo levanta.- Un poco más de confianza, muchacho.

Pero los ojos azules brillan enormes, y Peter no escucha una palabra. Camina hacia la mesa de Gryffindor con una sonrisa brillante. Y es que esto es demasiado bueno. No termina de creérselo.

---

Atravesando un lago en el que habita un calamar gigante.

---

- Potter, James.

Se acomoda las gafas y avanza confiado. Tanta gente nueva. Bromas nuevas, pasillos nuevos, nuevas oportunidades. Las historias que ha oído sobre Hogwarts son increíbles... y ahora le toca escribir la historia.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! –grita el sombrero, casi sin tocar su cabeza. Nadie, excepto James, oye el mensaje susurrado.- Tienes el potencial para ser un héroe, Potter, si eliges el camino correcto. Que dios nos ampare si no lo haces.

Una sonrisa brillante se dibuja en el rostro de once años. Avanza hacia sus nuevos compañeros, escondiendo el brillo de los ojos tras las gafas.

_Esto va a ser genial_.

---

Las puertas de roble de Hogwarts marcan el fin del mundo.  
El límite entre lo que fuiste y lo que puedes ser, si te arriesgas.  
Afuera queda el padre Muggle que maltrata a tu madre porque no entiende la magia.  
La hermana que se aleja porque no eres 'normal'.  
La ideología impuesta por una familia demasiado preocupada por 'la reputación'.  
El odio por esa carga que no mereces.  
La protección del seno materno.  
La burbuja que no te deja probar tus propios límites.

Las puertas de roble de Hogwarts marcan el fin del mundo que llamamos 'real'.  
Al cruzarlas, se abre un mundo distinto, con reglas propias.

Un mundo para reinventarte, construirte, descubrirte.


	23. Junkie I

**A/N:**

Primero lo primero: Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios, son maravillosos y no merecen una autora desagradecida que no responde nunca. No es mi culpa, lo juro. Culpo a la vida real. Ella es culpable señala y corre. Pero ¡hey, tuve tiempo de escribir! Eso podría significar que esta vez tendré tiempo de responder jura (con los dedos cruzados) que no lo dice sólo para que comenten. Por cierto, alguien me dejó un mensaje espectacular, diciendo algo así como que había leido mi perfil y que ya me quería, y que era como leerse ella misma, y... se me borró el mensaje. Si alguien sabe cómo recuperarlo (o mejor aún, si lees esto y vuelves a escribirme) sería_ realmente_ genial.

De la(s) viñeta(s): Junkie es un vicio en cuatro partes (o mejor dicho, cuatro vicios que van en secuencia), inspirado en la maravillosa entrevista a OMGDavidThewlis, en las que confiesa que OMGAlfonsoCuarón le describió a Remus como un 'gay junkie' (y ahora finalmente sabemos por qué Thewlis interpreta a un Remus TAN absolutamente perfecto ... ¡te queremos, Alfonso!).

---

**Junkie**

**I. (la primera es gratis)**

Vicio #4 – Medicina

Tenía 12 años la primera vez que despertó de una luna llena en una habitación con olor a manos embarradas de chocolate. La Enfermería era un campamento tomado por el Caos mismo, y el chocolate, las plumas de azúcar y la risa clara de los Merodeadores, su medicina contra el dolor.

Para los 16, los olores habían cambiado. Whisky de fuego, tabaco Muggle, humedad atrapada entre las paredes. Hasta la sangre reseca... hasta la sangre reseca se diluía en risas cargadas de adrenalina que azotaban las defensas de la infame 'Casa de los Gritos'.

Toda medicina en el fondo es una droga.

- Todas las drogas son potencialmente adictivas.

- Que es un porro, Lupin, no una inyección de heroína.

- _Todas_ las drogas, Sirius.

_También tú._

- ¿Qué le va a hacer un porrito de nada a tu autocontrol supremo, Prefecto? Míralo... si es más pequeñito que Peter en la ducha...

- ¡Hey!

- Jajajaja. –James ríe. Peter se sonroja. James sigue riendo. Y ríe más fuerte. Llora de la risa. Es que a James la marihuana se le sube en un segundo.

- ¿No quieres ser como tu capitán, Lunático? Hay que seguir a los líderes. -A Sirius le bailan los ojos, con ese brillo de 'voy a conseguir que quiebres tus principios', que a Remus le quiebra todo lo demás.

- James y tú son difícilmente mis líderes, -dice como si nada.

- Qué mal mientes, Lupin, qué mal mientes.

Miente bastante bien, en realidad. Pero una cosa es mentir bien y otra insultar la inteligencia de Sirius Black.

- Y tengo mente propia, gracias. Si James y tú deciden saltar de un barranco, no me esperen abajo. –No es a propósito, pero la imagen de una fila interminable de lemmings con la cara de Peter le viene a la mente. Luego Sirius le pasa un brazo por los hombros, y todo ese calor, esa piel, esa presencia apabullante que es Sirius invadiendo el espacio ajeno, le nubla las ideas. Tiene esa mirada de 'sabes que quieres hacerlo' que le revuelve todo por dentro... porque no, de ninguna manera Sirius puede tener idea de lo que Remus quisiera hacer en este momento. Se lleva el porro a la boca. Aspira. Tienen 15 años y es la primera vez que hacen esto juntos. Los cuatro. Los dos. Remus tiene tiempo de pensar que no es normal que se la ponga dura el sonido de Sirius aspirando un porro, antes de sentir esos dedos largos contra los labios, el rollito de yerba y papel de biblia perfectamente posicionado.

- Salta conmigo, Lunático.


	24. Junkie II

**Junkie**

**II. ****(high in the sky)**

Vicio #26 - Soñar

Toda droga es potencialmente adictiva.

El cuerpo de Sirius se desdibuja en el juego de luz y sombra de las cortinas apenas cerradas. Pálido y elegante, desnudo y decadente, indomesticado. Sirius bajo el sol es todo energía, vibrante e inevitable. Sirius bajo la luna tiene ángulos oscuros y una cierta condición inconfundiblemente Black. Sirius en el crepúsculo, se desdibuja entre la violencia y la euforia, entre la malicia y la infancia perdida. Se difumina en líneas gruesas, en matices dinámicos. Como un cuadro impresionista, siempre cambiante. Sirius en el crepúsculo es como un sueño. Fugaz. Inalcanzable.

- Esto no va a durar para siempre.

- No... Cornamenta y Colagusano tienen que estar por llegar. Yo diría que tenemos unos 30 minutos.

- No me refiero a eso.

Sirius pone los ojos en blanco.

- Lo sé. –Se gira, apoyando la cabeza en una mano. –Así que¿cuál es la angustia del día¿Eres un monstruo sediento de sangre que me mutilará mientras duermo? En tus sueños, _prefecto_. ¿No te parece natural que los dos meemos parados? No te preocupes, te aseguro que eres una nena en toda regla.

Remus quisiera responder algo ingenioso. Pero el contorno de Sirius en la penumbra creciente es un momento que nadie debería romper.

Y no es nada, en realidad. Sólo algo que le vino a la mente de pronto. _Esto no va a durar para siempre_.

¿Cómo podría?

- _Nada_ dura para siempre, Lupin. -Sirius tiene esa mirada. Predadora. Inmediata.- Así que deja de perder el tiempo y aprovéchame mientras puedas.

Un jalón leve. Piel sobre piel. Calor y fricción. Sudor y saliva. Palabras sin sentido y la voz de Sirius invocándole demonios al oído. La sangre rugiéndole dentro. Semen tibio sobre piel brillante.

Un instante de pura atemporalidad mientras la noche avanza sobre Escocia.

- No me estás dejando ni nada¿verdad? –El susurro se pierde en el humo del cigarrillo.

Hay un instante, sólo un instante tras el orgasmo, en el que las barreras de Sirius caen del todo, y sus emociones son dolorosamente visibles. Remus ha aprendido a respetar ese espacio como lo merece: caminando de puntillas y asegurándose de actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido una vez que las barreras despiertan.

- No se me ocurriría.

La noche, cómplice, avanza lentamente.


	25. Junkie III

**Junkie**

**III. (abstinencia)**

Vicio #27 – Deseo

Toda medicina mal administrada es veneno.

- Los traicionaste.

- No lo hice.

- Los traicionaste.

- No lo hice... Me engañaron, Lunático... Fue una trampa...

Sirius en la penumbra es suave y oscuro. Elegante. Peligroso. Inconfundiblemente Black.

- Los mataste. –Sólo se da cuenta de que está llorando cuando se le quiebra la voz.

- Lunático... –la voz es ronca en su oído. Puede sentir el aliento tibio. El cabello negro le toca el rostro.- Lunático, no fui yo.

- Déjame... –Es apenas un susurro (casi una súplica). El aliento caliente se mueve sobre su rostro- ¡Déjame!

El fantasma se pierde en el aire enrarecido del viejo edificio. Remus tiembla todavía varios minutos antes de abrir los ojos.

Hay dos visitantes más en el edificio abandonado. Pero no parece que vaya a importarles su presencia. Se apoyan en la pared desteñida, sentados entre jeringas y botellas rotas, la mirada perdida.

_Heroína_.

Puede olerla en el ambiente, mezclada con restos de alcohol e inmundicia. El Lobo se queja, inquieto. No le gusta la degradación humana. Pero Remus los mira con cierta envidia. A veces quisiera que fuera tan fácil. Meterse veneno al cuerpo y olvidar, en lugar de invocar más demonios. Temblar y sudar por una droga que puedes comprar en la esquina... y no por una que nunca podrás tener de nuevo.

Se levanta lentamente y deja el edificio, seguido por todos sus fantasmas.

No sabe bien cómo llegó, pero reconoce la calle. Estuvieron aquí hace algunos meses, recogiendo a Sirius de un bar, la noche del funeral de Regulus. _Idiota. Maldito, maldito idiota,_ repetía con aliento al whisky más barato. James lo llevó a casa esa noche, lo puso a dormir y lo sacó del agujero negro. Remus hubiera querido hacer más, pero ya por entonces Sirius lo miraba con sospecha, y de todos modos el asunto parecía una de esas cosas que sólo James podía resolver.

Sirius lo miraba con sospecha.

Quisiera con toda el alma que esa parte de la reflexión doliera más que saber que existían cosas que 'sólo James podía resolver'.

Aprieta los dientes hasta que duele, y los puños hasta que los nudillos se le ponen blancos.

Nunca ha querido nada en la vida tanto como quisiera odiar a Sirius Black.

Quisiera poder darles más. A James y Lily. A Peter. Quisiera odiar, y romperlo todo, y encontrar placer en la idea de Sirius pudriéndose en Azkaban. Quisiera ser más leal. (Se dice que es la costumbre, la baja autoestima. Se dice muchas cosas cuando tiene fuerzas para mentirse.)

La noche avanza sobre Londres (incluso sobre las calles que ningún turista quiere visitar). En la penumbra, los rasgos se endurecen, los miedos acechan, los alumnos de Hogwarts duermen en camas con dosel, y Remus Lupin se pierde entre la fauna nocturna.

Londres lleva a Sirius tatuado en cada esquina. Hay una moto frente al bar, y un afiche del próximo concierto de The Clash. Hay electricidad en el aire, y estrellas en el cielo. Hay gente y vida. Ruido. Movimiento. Sirius domina cada rincón de Londres. Remus sabe que tiene que irse. Dejar este lugar maldito. Pero se queda. Culpa a la luna, o a la falta de dinero. ¿No es lo que hacen todos los adictos¿Buscar excusas? (A Remus se le olvida, tal vez a propósito, que ya no tiene a quién dárselas.)

(En el fondo, sabe que no tiene mucho sentido. Que Sirius domina cada rincón del mundo. Porque es Remus, y no Londres, quien lo lleva en la piel.)

Quisiera ser más fuerte.

Quisiera ser más leal.

A diferencia de Sirius, Remus no es parte de Londres. O de Hogsmeade. O del mundo. Camina como si lo separara una membrana invisible, el observador de un mundo que no puede tocar. Que no puede tocarlo. Sirius era su nexo con el mundo físico. Con la piel y el calor. Con la humedad. Cuando Sirius lo tocaba, Remus era carne y sangre, piel y humanidad. Todavía puede verlo, si cierra los ojos. Desnudo sobre la cama, la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Vestido de negro sobre la moto recién estrenada, la sonrisa brillante de 'soy el rey del mundo' iluminando el día. Con 17 y la misma sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo mientras le da alas a alguna despistada. Con 13 años, diluyéndose entre la fiebre y el humo. Todavía puede sentirlo. Sobre la piel. Dentro del cuerpo.

Nunca ha querido nada en la vida tanto como quisiera odiar a Sirius Black.

- 30.

El muchacho tiene el cabello negro, y la altura de Sirius a los 16. No puede tener más de 17, y no parece que haya comido recientemente. (Remus se pregunta vagamente cuándo comió él mismo por última vez.)

- No tengo 30.

- ¿Cuánto tienes?

- 20.

- ¿Sólo 20? –El muchacho lo evalúa.

- No tengo más. –Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni hasta que consiga que alguien lo contrate. Pero no lo dice, porque al muchacho no le va a importar, y él mismo no sabe qué tanto le importa. Tiene claras sus prioridades.

Con el pantalón en las rodillas, abre los ojos y mira hacia abajo. En la oscuridad del callejón, incluso los ojos del licántropo se dejan engañar por la ilusión (que desde esa perspectiva es casi perfecta). Sirius tiene 16 años, las hormonas demasiado activas, y ganas de probarlo todo. Remus acaricia el cabello negro. Sirius succiona despacio. La sangre bombea en sus venas. Caliente. Humana.

_Salta conmigo, Lunático._

Mete los dedos en el cabello negro, y empuja para marcar el ritmo.

_Así que¿cuál es la angustia del día¿Eres un monstruo sediento de sangre que me mutilará mientras duermo?_

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Sirius le quema las venas.

- Más fuerte. –Necesita sacárselo del cuerpo.

_Nada dura para siempre, Lupin._

- Más… -Se muerde los labios. Necesita… Necesita arrancárselo.

_Lunático, no fui yo._

Un gruñido en la noche, y semen tibio limpiando todos los recuerdos. Todos los fantasmas y sus alegatos. Todas las culpas.

Cuando termina de correrse, sólo le queda Sirius en el cuerpo.


	26. Junkie IV

**Junkie**

**IV. (lost and found)**

Vicio #6– Mordaza

Todo veneno tiene el potencial de convertirse en medicina.

Observa largo rato el pergamino en blanco. A veces, se le hace un nudo en el estómago cuando Dumbledore lo mira con ojos chispeantes, incapaz de meterse sin permiso en su mente (si bien Remus está convencido de que _sabe_ que oculta algo). Y es curioso, porque a estas alturas, Remus Lupin se consideraba bastante al margen del bien y del mal.

El pergamino lo mira, impasible.

A veces se siente mal por mentirle al hombre al que, de alguna manera, le debe todo lo que una vez tuvo en la vida. Pero hay pactos que no es capaz de traicionar.

Se lo ha cuestionado alguna vez. Hablar. Tal vez Dumbledore no pueda perdonarlo. Y tal vez eso sea bueno, después de todo. Tal vez nadie debería perdonarlo por encubrir a Sirius Black. Pero Harry tenía _el mapa_… y eso es casi como si James se lo hubiera enviado, para recordarle que hay pactos que no puede romper. Promesas que no puede traicionar (incluso si todos los involucrados están muertos… o peor que muertos). Promesas que viven entre las paredes de Hogwarts. Que viven para siempre.

_Sabes que quieres hacerlo_, dicen los fantasmas en su cabeza.

_Es por Harry_, se dice. _Hay que vigilarlo. Está en peligro_.

Y luego recuerda que está solo y no necesita mentirle a nadie.

Hace algunos años conoció a una Muggle que trabajaba con sobrevivientes de la guerra (no recuerda qué guerra, porque para los magos todas las guerras Muggle son la misma guerra, y a veces Remus piensa que en el fondo tienen razón). Esta mujer no creía en el paso del tiempo como medicina infalible para el dolor de la pérdida. Decía que la negación del pasado, la búsqueda activa del olvido, transforman el dolor en un secreto y hacen imposible procesarlo. Hablaba de aceptación y duelo, de memoria y reconocimiento del pasado.

Remus comprende la importancia de los secretos y se siente seguro en ellos. Aun así, la primera vez que habló de Sirius en voz alta, la primera vez que admitió su falta de odio (y se permitió imaginar un presente distinto), sintió que alguien le quitaba una mordaza invisible… que el peso de la luna abandonaba sus hombros.

Hay una cierta paz en aceptar lo inaceptable.

En aceptarse.

_Sabes que quieres hacerlo_. Aunque sea una vez. Una sola. Porque en ese mapa no solo vive su alma, antes del infierno. Viven James y Peter. Vive Sirius. No como los formó la guerra, sino como eran, cuando el mundo tenía sentido. Frescos. Limpios. Inmortales.

Aunque sea una vez, quiere quitarles la mordaza a ellos también.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Los secretos de Hogwarts se extienden sobre el pergamino.


	27. uno: un día de sol

**Nota de la autora:** No, no he muerto. En serio. Traigo fic para probarlo. Han sido meses bastante duros, tan lejos del fandom... pero he vuelto xDD. Con estos 4 cortos termino la tabla, los 30 vicios. Pero tal vez agregue un par más que tengo en la cabeza. No quiero despedirme de estos chicos todavía.

Y aquí van... algo de Sirius/Remus, algo de James/Lily, muy poco Peter esta vez (aunque aún hay mucho que decir sobre él). Ojalá los disfruten .

--

**De secretos, temores y primeros besos**

**Uno: Un día de sol  
**Vicio #9 – Húmedo

_"¿Y bien?" dijo Ron finalmente, mirando a Harry. "¿Cómo estuvo?"  
Harry lo pensó un momento.  
__"Húmedo," respondió._

Sucede finalmente una mañana de febrero, de sol radiante e inesperado. Desde lo alto, aprovechando el clima para entrenar un poco, James es testigo involuntario del momento exacto en que Sirius, la capa puesta y la escoba en la mano, más asustado de lo que lo ha visto en la vida, coge a Remus de la nuca y embiste más que besarlo.

Se queda inmóvil un momento. Suspendido en la nada. Un poco hipnotizado por la imagen. Iba a pasar tarde o temprano, claro. _Y mejor que sea temprano, porque esos dos necesitan alguien que los quiera_. Pero también es consciente de que a partir de este momento nada volverá a ser lo mismo en la habitación de los chicos, y parece una buena metáfora que sus pies no toquen tierra y no tenga de dónde sostenerse. Remus mete los dedos en el cabello de Sirius y parece imposible que se peguen más, pero lo consiguen, como fundiéndose en un _remusirius_ indiferenciable, hasta que James reacciona y desciende para darles algo de privacidad.

Cuando Sirius aparece finalmente en el campo, James no pregunta. Sirius no responde. Va un poco acelerado, y bastante confundido. Deja pasar cinco Quaffles, lo golpean dos Bludgers, y antes de que la tercera ocasione algún daño severo, James decide cancelar el entrenamiento.

Almuerzan con Lily, Peter y Remus, como de costumbre. Pero la tensión en la mesa no es normal, y apenas cruzan tres palabras hasta que Colagusano, con su bendita falta de perspicacia, empieza a contar el sueño tan extraño que tuvo la noche anterior, en el que Dumbledore era joven y pelirrojo, y se traía un lío de lo más sospechoso con un rubio de rulitos y unas reliquias de no sé qué. _En serio, de lo más raro. Con cartitas y todo el rollo_. Remus come sin levantar la vista del plato, y esa palidez no es culpa de la luna. A Sirius se le tensa la mandíbula, y come más o menos la tercera parte de su ración usual. Se miran de reojo, cuando el otro no mira. _Esto no_, piensa James y respira hondo, _jode lo que quieras, Canuto, pero esto no_.

--

Besar a Remus no es como besar a una chica. Es mucho más que lengua y saliva, y cuerpo y hormonas. Es lobo y hombre, y espíritu, y Remus. Viene cargado de sabores familiares, de noches en la Sección Prohibida, de whisky de fuego robado, de manchas de tinta y los primeros trazos del Mapa del Merodeador. No es como otros besos, que piden y demandan, y se desesperan. Los besos de Remus son dar y dar, y de pronto dan tanto que Sirius no sabe ni cómo tomarlo, ni cómo devolverlo, ni cómo controlar la necesidad de dar él también.

Y necesita explicárselo.

Que no puede. Que no sabe dar de esa manera. Que no va a aprender. Que no se lo esperaba.

Que se muere de miedo.

Se sientan bajo el árbol junto al lago. James acaricia el cabello de Lily, y Peter habla de algo que ninguno escucha. La luz de la tarde juega con los colores, intensificando los rojos y dorados. El cabello de Remus es una fotografía antigua y toda la escena tiene un cierto matiz irreal, como de recuerdo que se escapa. Se escapa (esta escena roja, sepia y dorada) como la luz de un día de sol inesperado (inevitablemente).

Un día de sol en febrero es un acontecimiento extraordinario. Pero nunca tan extraordinario como un beso que te quiebra y te desarma, y cambia para siempre la dinámica del mundo.

(Del otro lado del miedo, mientras el día muere y el frío se cuela bajo la capa oscura, Remus se pregunta si todos los acontecimientos extraordinarios están condenados a durar apenas unas horas.)


	28. dos: secretos compartidos

**De secretos, temores y primeros besos**

**Dos: Secretos compartidos  
**Vicio #26 – Amor

- No me vas a contar qué está pasando ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué?

- Con Remus. Está rarísimo.

_¿Ah, sí? No lo había notado_, cruza su mente un segundo. Mentir es la opción por defecto de un Merodeador cuando el nombre de Remus viene asociado a la pregunta. Otras expresiones disparan la alarma. Luna, Casa de los Gritos, pasaje secreto, whisky de fuego, Slytherin y polvos picantes son sólo algunas. A veces basta con "¿dónde...?" Y es que nunca se tiene suficiente cuidado.

Es diferente con Lily.

- No puedo, -dice, apartándole un mechón rojo del rostro.- Son cosas de Remus.

- Ya, -dice ella, comprensiva.- Entiendo. No te preocupes.

Y le da un beso mágico, eterno y agridulce. Un beso limpio y honesto, que James quisiera con toda el alma poder devolver.

Es diferente con Lily. Desde el segundo en que Lily lo dejó entrar en su vida, James sintió el cambio. No más barreras, no más defensas. Le parecía que se fundía en ese beso que él mismo había buscado, y que no se merecía tanta confianza, tanta desnudez, tanta honestidad entre sus brazos. Se juraba no dejarla caer nunca, se perdía en los labios de _Lily_, limpia y expuesta, y finalmente, parte de él mismo.

La primera frase que salió de sus labios tras ese primer beso fue "te amo". Pero pudo ser otra. Pudo ser "soy un Animago ilegal". Pudo ser "Remus es un hombre-lobo". Pudo ser "Sirius le dijo a Snape cómo llegar a la Casa de los Gritos a través del Sauce Boxeador y yo tuve que rescatarlo de Lunático". Porque lo único que sabía en ese momento era que Lily se le metía dentro del cuerpo y todas las verdades se atropellaban en su garganta. Que necesitaba deshacerse de todos los secretos, de todas las mentiras, para darle algo al menos cercano a lo que ella daba, a lo que ella merecía.

Cuando llegó esa noche al dormitorio de los chicos, el esperado "la besé" vino seguido de una frase que nadie esperaba.

- Quiero decirle la verdad.

- ¿La verdad sobre qué? -preguntó Sirius, extrañado.- ¿Qué has estado haciendo sin avisarme, Jimmy?

- La verdad, troll. Sobre nosotros. Sobre mí.

Fue en los primeros meses de séptimo año. Con el otoño todavía coloreando el cielo, recordándole a los alumnos de Hogwarts que todo muere y todo vuelve a nacer. Séptimo año es el fin de una era. Y nadie quiere dejar cabos sueltos. La Ravenclaw de Aritmancia que siempre le pide las notas a Remus, quiere declararse. Marcia Pinewater quiere noquear a Sirius en el Gran Comedor. El capitán de Hufflepuff quiere ganar la copa de Quidditch. Peter quiere planear una broma que todos recuerden. Severus Snape quiere venganza (pero él está dispuesto a esperar).

James Potter quiere confesarse ante la mujer que ama.

Pero los secretos compartidos no son de ninguna manera secretos propios.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te volviste loco?! Mira... todos sabemos que la quieres mucho, y por lo visto besa increíblemente, pero no puedes ir por ahí exponiendo a Lunático... -Sirius se calló de pronto. De los cuatro, era el único que había 'expuesto a Lunático', el único que había traicionado el secreto.- No es tu decisión, -dijo finalmente.

- Por mí está bien, -dijo Remus con voz tranquila. Y no es que estuviera bien, claro. No es que no se _notara_ que no estaba bien. Pero lo dijo de todas maneras, y James lo agradeció.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió lo inconcebible.

- No eres sólo tú, -dijo Peter.- ¿Qué va a pasar si todos se enteran? Puede que la gente discrimine a los hombres-lobo, Remus... pero a los Animagos ilegales los manda a Azkaban.

- Por dios, Colagusano. Lily no va a decir nada.

- No, James. Sabemos que confías mucho en Lily, pero esto es demasiado grande. No tienes derecho.

Y nunca, en toda la historia de los Merodeadores, ni siquiera en segundo año, cuando lo obligó a hablar con Remus antes de contarle a ningún profesor lo que habían descubierto; ni en tercero, cuando lo obligó a convertirse en Animago ilegal a pesar de sus protestas porque era_ demasiado peligroso_; ni en quinto, cuando lo obligó a salir con 'Espinilla' Rosewood para poder sentarse con Lily en Pociones... nunca Peter Pettigrew se había enfrentado a James Potter.

Tal vez se atrevió esta vez porque tenía a Sirius de su lado, dispuesto a dar batalla. Tal vez ese Gryffindor que vio el Sombrero Seleccionador en primer año por fin estaba despertando. Tal vez fue sólo el miedo a Azkaban.

Y tal vez fue Sirius quien ganó la batalla esa noche, porque _Black y Potter_, y todo el mundo sabe que es imposible decirle que no a Sirius Black.

Pero tal vez no hubiera podido ganarla, si James no hubiera estado tan confundido por la imagen de _Colagusano_ diciendo "no, James".

--

Se sienta en la cama, con las luces apagadas. La piedra de fuego brilla bajito, con una luz cálida y secreta, como el cabello de Lily cuando hace los deberes concentrada, junto a la chimenea de la Sala Común.

_Es muy pronto_, le dice a Sirius cuando pregunta por qué no le ha dado el anillo a Lily todavía. Y Sirius asume que tiene miedo de ser rechazado, tal vez por su propio miedo al rechazo. Pero no es muy pronto, y el miedo al rechazo nunca ha formado parte de la ecuación. No para James y no cuando se trata de Lily Evans. Porque está escrito en los ojos verdes, que él aprendió a leer antes que nadie. Estaba escrito cuando ella lo negaba, y está escrito ahora, que se le escapa por la piel cada vez que están solos, cada vez que se tocan, cada vez que se acercan. Si Lily Evans dijera que no, que no quiere casarse con él, que no quiere ser la madre de sus hijos, James pensaría "tiene miedo, dale tiempo". Hay personas, como Lily y Sirius, a las que les cuesta aceptar que pueden tener lo que quieren.

Juega a levitar el anillo y suspira. No. La verdadera razón por la que no puede pedirle todo a Lily Evans, es que no puede ofrecerle todo a cambio. No puede ofrecerle el alma desnuda, todos sus secretos, todas las verdades. No puede ofrecerle la confianza que existe entre Dorea y Charlus Potter. No puede ofrecerle la mitad de lo que merece. Y es injusto. Es injusto, porque todo lo que Lily quiere en la vida, James lo lleva dentro, esperando a poder dárselo.


	29. tres: parias

**De secretos, temores y primeros besos**

**Tres: Parias  
**Vicio #22 – Dinero

Sucede, finalmente, como tiene que suceder. Como ha sucedido siempre. Despacio, pero explosivo. Intenso, pero cotidiano. Retándose con bromas conocidas y sonrisas peligrosas, con respuestas ingeniosas y ojos que apenas se levantan del pergamino (para morder a la distancia).

No pasan dos semanas -desde ese primer beso camino al campo de Quidditch- antes de que se encuentren solos, a medianoche en la escalera. En la habitación un lunes por la tarde. Saliendo de la ducha una mañana tranquila. En algún pasillo oscuro, la varita sobre el Mapa. De camino a Hogsmeade por el pasaje de la bruja tuerta.

Un beso que desarma el mundo. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Hasta que el mundo empieza a rearmarse de otra manera.

No son pareja, claro. No se mandan notas cursis, ni toman té con Madame Pudifoot. No se dicen "cariño" ni van de la mano. No son "pareja". Son amigos. Hermanos. Merodeadores. (Y a veces, sospechan, incluso más que eso.)

Se lo dicen con los ojos. "Te quiero." Con las manos. Con los dientes. Lo dicen sin palabras, exhaustos, eufóricos… un poco asustados. Hay quien necesita oír las palabras. Dulces o furiosas. Suaves al oído. A gritos bajo la lluvia. Pero para Remus, las palabras son las paredes con que construye su laberinto (y en el centro del laberinto, un ciervo, un perro y una rata juegan a explorar su verdadera forma, sin palabras). Pero para Sirius, las palabras son ladrillos con los que construye la muralla (imponente y brillante, inexpugnable, excepto por los elegidos). Las palabras son mentiras, o verdades disfrazadas. La verdad pura, esa que se desgarra bajo la luna, esa que suda la piel desnuda, no necesita palabras, ni las espera.

Siempre se entendieron en ese lenguaje sin palabras. Desde la primera cena compartida en la mesa roja y dorada, inesperada y ajena. Siempre se reconocieron. Incluso cuando "Black y Potter", y "Potter y Black". Incluso cuando el equipo de Quidditch y la chica que quieras cada viernes. Incluso cuando la luna, y los secretos de uno fueron secretos de todos. Siempre se reconocieron, sin decir una palabra. Remus, tímido y discreto, siempre con una sonrisa amable, siempre medido, siempre observando desde el laberinto. Sirius, explosivo y brillante, siempre ocupando más espacio del necesario, siempre invadiendo, siempre seguro tras la muralla. Extranjeros en la nación de los "chicos buenos". Extranjeros en la paz de la campiña escocesa. Extranjeros entre tanto corazón abierto.

Séptimo año se pierde en el horizonte, como la luz de un día de sol inesperado, y con Hogwarts se acaba mucho más que la habitación compartida, las bromas en los pasillos y las noches en la Torre de Astronomía. Más allá de las barreras del castillo, espera un mundo al que siempre será demasiado pronto para incorporarse. (Y tal vez nadie lo entienda como ellos, los parias, los distintos… aquellos para los cuales el mundo era ajeno mucho antes de la guerra y la oscuridad.)

--

Sucede un día de mayo, con la primavera anunciando que el fin se acerca. Comparten un cigarrillo junto a la ventana. Tocándose por gusto, fumando directamente de la mano del otro, con esa confianza distinta, esa posesividad a la que James y Peter apenas empiezan a acostumbrarse.

- Mi madre escribió.

Parece un comentario simple. Pero pocas cosas lo son por estos días.

- ¿Qué dice?

- No mucho.- Una calada, larga y serena.- Un amigo de mi padre está estudiando a los Boggarts. Dice que podría necesitar un asistente este verano.

- ¿Esas son buenas noticias, no?

- Es un tema interesante… pero no sé si sea bueno trabajar tan cerca de un experto en criaturas oscuras…

Hay un largo silencio, alterado apenas por el humo que escapa de los labios. (_Podría no importarle_, quiere decir Sirius. Pero respeta demasiado a Remus para insultarlo con condescendencia.)

Remus lleva siete años becado en Hogwarts. Y nadie puede decir que no lo merezca. Estudiante modelo, Prefecto de Gryffindor, colaborador brillante, siempre dispuesto a dar una mano a sus compañeros. Tal vez la mejor inversión que Hogwarts haya hecho. Excepto por ese "pequeño detalle". (Ese pequeño detalle, que le cierra todas las puertas. Ese pequeño detalle, que le impide demostrar cuan valioso sería para la sociedad mágica si alguien tuviera el valor de obviar ese "pequeño detalle".)

Séptimo ofrece más que el fin de una era. Ofrece el inicio de una vida nueva, adulta, independiente.

Para todos aquellos que no son Remus Lupin… paria, indeseable, diferente.

- Lunático… he estado pensando…

Sucede sin grandes ceremonias. Como suceden pocas cosas en la vida de Sirius, y casi todas en la de Remus.

- Me gustaría buscar un sitio en Londres terminando la escuela. Algo cerca de Candem, ya sabes. No puedo vivir con los Potter por siempre.- Se lleva el cigarrillo a los labios, como quien habla de cualquier cosa.- Si quieres, podríamos…

No dice "podríamos vivir juntos", porque suena a pedida de mano, así, uno junto al otro en la ventana. Pero tampoco dice "podrías vivir conmigo, sin pagar un centavo", que es lo que está ofreciendo, de alguna manera.

Si la oferta viniera de James, Remus estaría en problemas. No podría negarse, y no podría aceptarla sin sentirse un inválido. Moriría de vergüenza, y el bueno de James no se daría ni cuenta.

Si la oferta viniera de Peter, Remus se negaría en seguida (y Peter respiraría aliviado inmediatamente).

Pero Sirius es Sirius, y a Remus le cuesta pensarlo como un ser separado. Le cuesta sentir vergüenza, sentirse disminuido. Porque no hay disminución, de un paria a otro. Porque lo que a Sirius le ha faltado en la vida a Remus le ha sobrado, y viceversa. Porque así se complementan. Porque lo que es suyo es de Sirius (los discos, la luna, él mismo). Y es lógico que funcione igual a la inversa.

- Podríamos, sí.

Lo dice tranquilo, pero le tiemblan las manos cuando coge el cigarrillo.

--Muchos años después, de vuelta del infierno, un Sirius consumido de ojos oscuros ofrece Grimmauld Place como cuartel de la Orden. Y nunca lo pregunta, pero Remus entiende. Aparece en la puerta con el viejo baúl, se instala en la habitación, recibe a los visitantes, toma decisiones. _Todo lo mío es tuyo_ (los libros, las cicatrices, los recuerdos, yo). _Todo lo tuyo es mío_ (el dinero, la casa, los fantasmas, tú).--


	30. cuatro: revelaciones

**De secretos, temores y primeros besos**

**Cuatro: Revelaciones  
**Vicio #10 – Venganza

_James Potter... si estás detrás de..._

Lily dobla la esquina en el preciso momento en que el gran perro negro se transforma en Sirius Black y ríe con esa risa que retumba en toda Escocia.

- Tenías que verles la cara. Al menos dos se mearon la túnica...

James está pálido, con la vista fija en un punto detrás de su hombro derecho. Sirius palidece antes de girar. Luego respira, porque muy en el fondo, si le hubieran dicho que alguien tenía que descubrirlos algún día, hubiera pedido a Lily Evans sin pensarlo un segundo.

- Hola, Evans. Bienvenida a la familia.

Lily respira hondo y se sienta en el suelo, porque las piernas ya no van a sostenerla mucho. James finalmente se atreve a acercarse.

- Lily...

Lily ¿qué? ¿Lily, siento no haberte contado que estaba haciendo algo completamente ilegal que podría llevarme a la cárcel antes de terminar la escuela? ¿Lily, siento que este sea sólo uno de los 500 secretos de los que quisiera poder hablar contigo?

- Nosotros...

- ¿Tú... también...? –dice Lily, la mirada confusa viajando entre Sirius y él.

James asiente miserablemente, suspira y se transforma en Cornamenta.

Lily se queda allí sentada, con la boca abierta, incluso después de que James vuelve a ser James y se acerca con esa mirada de _'por favor, por favor, perdóname, porque me voy a morir sin ti.'_

De pronto abre mucho los ojos verdes, y dice eso que nadie esperaba que dijera, y que hace que el mundo vuelva ponerse en movimiento.

- Es por Remus.

James y Sirius la miran sorprendidos.

- Para acompañarlo, -dice.- Por eso llegan tan cansados después de...

- ¿Sabías lo de Remus?

- Sí... bueno... nunca se lo he preguntado, pero las señales... Dios mío, James, tenía tantas ganas de que sus amigos lo supieran y pudieran ayudarlo. Y no sabía cómo decírtelo si él ni siquiera me lo había dicho a mí y... ¿Desde cuándo lo saben?

- Segundo año, -dice James, que siente que el mundo se desdibuja y su cuerpo se aligera, y todas las verdades se atropellan en su garganta, dándole una segunda oportunidad de darle a Lily todo en la vida.

- Claro... ustedes duermen con él. Yo no me di cuenta hasta cuarto.

- Peter es una rata, -dice James de pronto.

- Oh, -dice Lily.

- Sirius es gay.

- ¡Hey! –protesta Sirius.

- Está saliendo con Remus.

- Vaya, -dice Lily sorprendida.- Eso explica muchas cosas.

- ¿Quieren hablar de su propia vida?

- Tenemos un mapa que muestra la ubicación de todas las personas en Hogwarts.

- ¿En serio?

- Me rindo, -dice Sirius.- Si te cuenta la historia de la gemelas Swansky, no le creas nada. Todo fue idea suya.- Y los deja solos.

- Tengo una capa de invisibilidad.

- Eso explica mucho también.

- Te amo, -dice James. Y Lily sonríe. Con esa sonrisa que ilumina el mundo.

Cuando se pierde en los labios de Lily y cae al vacío, su cuerpo es limpio y ligero y sabe que puede dejarse caer, que Lily no lo dejará tocar tierra nunca.

Esa noche cobra venganza por todos los besos manchados de secretos, todas las conversaciones incompletas, todas las confesiones impedidas. Esa noche hablan de todas las cosas de las que James ha querido hablar en los últimos meses, y cuando despiertan juntos, Lily lleva un anillo sobre el que brilla una piedra de fuego.


	31. Black y Potter

**Nota de la autora:** Vuelvo tras muchos meses, y espero no desaparecer tanto de nuevo. Quiero escribir más vicios, porque estos chicos se me meten bajo la piel y los extraño terriblemente cuando no están. Así que esperemos que la RL me deje tiempo para éste, nuestro rincón del mundo.

Por cierto, me gustaría cambiarle el nombre a la serie... porque "merodeadores en 30 viñetas" queda un poco raro cuando ya no son 30 viñetas. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

**---**

**Para los que recién se encuentran con estos vicios:** Sé que después de la última viñeta, ésta puede parecer extraña. Los vicios no son cronológicos (excepto por un par de secuencias), como habrán notado. Son caóticos. Como si de pronto, en un solo vistazo, viéramos toda la vida de alguien. Como un Aleph cronológico ^^. Algunos grupos dicen que el tiempo funciona así, en realidad, que todo es un contínuo, todo ha pasado, nada ha pasado, todo está pasando (y luego entra el rollo del multiverso, y hace falta salir por otra cajetilla). Así que... digamos que es un rollo filosófico, y que no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que sea muchísimo más fácil escribir según se me van ocurriendo las cosas. Sólo porque suena más bonito ^^.

**---**

**Black y Potter (Potter y Black) **

Vicio: atracción

Si se lo preguntaran (si alguien lo supiera), no sabría explicar cómo empezó. A lo mejor fue en una de esas noches escabulléndose por los pasillos, moviéndose como uno bajo la capa invisible, demasiado cerca, demasiada adrenalina atrapada en sus cuerpos. A lo mejor fue en alguna borrachera, los ojos desenfocados mientras se apoyan uno en el otro, las manos torpes y el subconsciente descontrolado. A lo mejor fue antes. Mucho antes. Hace tanto que no puede recordarlo. Tanto, que cuando empezó era incapaz de comprenderlo.

Y a veces… a veces parece que…

Pero aunque Sirius siempre ha tenido problemas con lo establecido, hay una regla en su vida que no se atrevería a romper. Black y Potter. Potter y Black. Creadores de caos. Reyes de la escuela. Merodeadores. _Hermanos_.

*

James lo sabe. _Tiene_ que saberlo. Es dolorosamente obvio, y parte el alma un poquito darse cuenta.

Sirius es una fuerza demoledora de la naturaleza. Rayos rasgando el cielo y vientos huracanados. Energía incontenible. Una supernova en expansión. Y James es el sol. Por eso, para el observador externo (a años luz de distancia), Sirius y James son lo mismo. Estrellas en la noche. Luz y energía.

Solo los merodeadores saben la verdad. Que cuando se transforman, cuando bajan las barreras, cuando su verdadera naturaleza aflora, James es un venado orgulloso que avanza erguido por el bosque y Sirius es un perro grande y juguetón, fiel hasta la muerte, con grandes ojos grises sedientos de cariño.

A Remus le gusta ese Sirius. Y también el otro. El perro agresivo, territorial, protector. Le gusta Sirius cuando avanza como un pavo real por los pasillos. Le gusta Sirius cuando la rabia se le sale por los ojos, y es grande y terrible y quema mirarlo. Le gusta Sirius cuando ríe como ladrando, y de pronto vuelve a ser un niño, sin más preocupaciones que la próxima gran broma y cómo escapar de sus consecuencias. Le gusta Sirius cuando complota, y sus ojos brillan con esa luz maniaca, entre la lógica y la euforia. Le gusta Sirius.

Sirius no lo sabe, claro. ¿Cómo podría? Incluso si Remus sospecha (no sin vergüenza) que es bastante obvio, Sirius no está prestando atención. En el mundo de Sirius, allá arriba, sólo existe otra gran estrella. Incluso si esa estrella no quiere darse por enterada.

A veces… A veces Remus sospecha que, de no ser por Lily, la historia sería diferente. Hay algo electrizante en "Black y Potter (Potter y Black)", en esa dinámica luminosa que opaca el entorno, en las conversaciones que sostienen sin decir una palabra, en la barrera invisible que tantas veces los separa del resto, en esos espacios en los que ni a él ni a Peter les está permitido ingresar. Es lógico, en realidad. Merodeadores o no, en el fondo sólo James está a la altura de Sirius, sólo Sirius a la altura de James. Es una de esas verdades que no queda sino aceptar. Sólo que no lo es. Sólo que existe Lily Evans, con el cabello de un rojo intenso y los ojos brillantes, desafiantes, imbatibles. (Y a veces Remus la odia un poquito, porque de no ser por ella, Sirius tendría lo que quiere. Y veces Remus la ama, precisamente por eso.)

James mira a Lily como Remus supone que él mismo mira a Sirius. Que no es exactamente como Sirius mira a James, y eso da un poco de esperanza. ¿Esperanza en qué? No está muy seguro. En que Sirius levante la vista un día, tal vez. Y se encuentre con un par de ojos de color miel. Y lo sepa. Y no lo horrorice la idea.

Pero es una esperanza secreta. Escondida en el fondo de todo, como el Lobo en las noches sin luna (debajo de todos los miedos, y toda la lógica, y todas las ganas de no ser visto).

*

_Black y Potter. Potter y Black_.

En las noches de luna llena, son Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. Es curioso cómo cuatro seres de la misma especie tienen que convertirse en cuatro seres de especies distintas para empezar a tratarse como iguales.

En las noches de luna llena, son cuatro. El resto del tiempo, son "Black y Potter", y Peter, y Remus. Amigos, claro. Hermanos. Merodeadores. Pero no "iguales".

A Sirius le gusta James. Peter se dio cuenta en cuarto, probablemente antes que Sirius (y bastante antes que James, que sigue un poco perdido). Pero no antes que Remus. Porque a Remus le gusta Sirius desde el principio de los tiempos (Peter se dio cuenta en tercero).

A veces Peter se pregunta qué tanto le ven a Sirius. Es guapo, sí. Y rico, claro. Pero también es un poco patán (y demasiado inseguro, cuando lo conoces bien). Tiene muy malas pulgas, poca tolerancia con el resto y cero respeto por la privacidad ajena. No se parece nada a James, diga lo que diga la gente. Porque James, debajo de la imagen de estrella de Quidditch, es un tipo increíble. Siempre tiene la respuesta perfecta en la punta de la lengua, y las mejores ideas, y la habilidad para que sean un éxito. Siempre está allí para salvar a sus amigos de una detención, o hacer que los Slytherin paguen por sus burlas, o simplemente para hacer de una noche cualquiera la nueva mejor noche de sus vidas. James es lo mejor. Peter nunca se pregunta qué tanto le ven a James. Y cuándo empieza a hacerse muy obvia la razón por la que no se lo pregunta, piensa en otra cosa. Cómo lo bonita que le queda a Violeta esa pañoleta celeste que se pone a veces. O qué habrá para la cena. O qué tanto le ven a Sirius. O a Lily Evans.

No es para tanto, Lily Evans. Es bonita, claro. E inteligente, ni cómo negarlo. Pero esa obsesión que tiene James con ella… Cómo si no hubiera más chicas bonitas e inteligentes en el mundo. Violeta es bonita. Y Marcia Pinewater. Y la chica de aritmancia, ésa que siempre le pide los apuntes a Remus. Marlene McKinnon, sin más, le saca millas a Lily Evans. Y juega Quidditch que da gusto.

Y sin embargo… a Peter también le gusta Lily Evans. No como a James, claro. Sería estúpido competir con James. Le gusta Lily como le gusta a todos, porque es bonita, e inteligente, y valiente, y buena persona (y sexy, por qué negarlo). Lo único que no le gusta de Lily Evans, es que sabe cómo termina esta historia. Es absurdamente obvio. Un día, Lily Evans va a levantar esos ojos verdes y va a mirar a James realmente por primera vez. Y cuando eso suceda (cuando vea eso que Peter ve, que Sirius ve, que Remus ve, aunque la luz de Sirius lo vuelva inmune a sus efectos), será el fin de los Merodeadores. Habrán perdido a James (y sin James, no son más que tres estudiantes con un gran secreto).

Sirius y Remus van a estar bien. Ellos aún no lo saben, pero es bastante claro. Un día, cuando haya comprendido que James no va a volver, cuando se canse de vivir solo en el centro del universo, Sirius también va a levantar la vista. Y puede que tome años, pero allí estará Remus. Peter lo sabe. Como si pudiera verlo. Allí estará Remus, con su sonrisa cansada y sus cicatrices, y Sirius lo verá por primera vez. Y esa cosa inevitable que ya empieza a crecer entre ellos, incluso sin mirarse, explotará al fin.

James y Lily. Sirius y Remus.

Sólo él. Sólo Peter termina solo al final.

Es absurdo que nadie más pueda verlo.

O a lo mejor, es que a nadie más le importa.


End file.
